Myna D
by Myna DRACULA
Summary: Vie et frasques de la dernière née de la famille Dracula.     Sa vie va changer lorsqu'elle doit quitter son monde pour celui de la famille Cullen
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Je me nomme Myna DRACULA, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis née un 31 octobre, au château d'Amlas en Roumanie.

Je suis la fille de la Princesse Ilina de Hongrie (sœur du roi Mathias) et de Vlad III Drǎculea, autrement appelé Vlad Tepesh dit l'Empaleur, ou plus communément Comte Dracula, simple vampire, décrit par un célèbre écrivain irlandais (que je déteste, même s'il n'avait pas tort sur le point essentiel), comme une créature des ténèbres assoiffée de sang, sans cœur et sans âme.

Quoi qu'il en soit et sans revenir sur la transformation de mes parents, mon père était un vampire à part entière et, on a jamais su pourquoi, ma mère était un hybride, mi-vampire, mi-humaine. Et après bien des années de séparation (l'un et l'autre, croyant l'autre mort), et quelques aventures, amoureuses ou non, des deux côtés, mes parents se sont réunis à nouveau et de cette unions naquirent deux enfants. Un garçon tout d'abord, puis, plus tard, bien plus tard, une fille.

Le premier fut appelé Mircea, en l'honneur de son grand-père paternel, mort au combat, bien des décennies auparavant. Il avait hérité des traits de son père, mais la chevelure blonde de son autre oncle paternel Radu (traître à son nom, et à son pays). Mon père, tout d'abord déconcerté, ne l'en aima que plus, car, comment un si petit enfant pouvait-il être responsable des erreurs de ses aînés.

Mircea est né complètement humain, mais a dû être transformé à l'âge de vingt sept ans, à cause d'une attaque de notre oncle Radu qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Ce dernier aillant subi la même malédiction que son frère.

A ma naissance, et suite à une grossesse extrêmement difficile pour ma mère, qui si j'en crois le journal de mon père, aurait pu coûter la vie à ma mère si elle n'avait pas été un hybride, il fit tester mon sang et il s'avéra que je possédais tous les gênes vampiriques mais que rien ne s'était encore développé chez moi. Mes parents décidèrent donc que je serais élevée comme n'importe quel enfant.

Malheureusement, deux mois après ma naissance, lors du voyage rituel qu'ils effectuaient chaques années, mes parents moururent dans des circonstances qui nous sont encore inconnues, bien que mon frère ai mené son enquête durant de très nombreuses années avant de renoncer, enfin c'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru.

Dès lors, c'est Mircea qui s'est occupé de moi, qui s'est investit et a pris sur lui, malgré sa douleur, et qui m'a élevée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- O -

Mircea, mon frère, du haut de ses deux cent quarante ans, bien qu'il en paraissa vingt sept, âge de sa transformation, me disais souvent que je ressemblais beaucoup à notre mère. J'avais hérité de sa taille fine, ainsi que son doux visage et de ses fins cheveux bruns. La seule chose que mon père m'ait laissé étaient ses fascinants yeux vert émeraude, que je retrouvais aussi chez Mircea.

Mon frère étais très doux, calme et patient. Mais également très protecteur.

Quand j'étais enfant, mon frère avait engagé une nourrice pour s'occuper de moi, lors de ses incessants voyages. Malheureusement, l'année de mes dix ans elle mourut subitement, laissant derrière elle, un mari éploré et un petit garçon de onze, qui avec les années était devenu mon meilleur ami.

Les gens du village savaient que nous vivions dans la demeure attenante au vieux château du Voïvode Vlad, pour eux nous n'étions que de simples descendants, et lors de la mort de mes parents, beaucoup ont été affectés et le bourgmestre avait même décrété six jours de deuil. Ils n'avaient pas peur de monter jusqu'au château en journée mais dès que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à disparaître dans les montagnes, tous redescendaient car disait-on, on était jamais certain de revoir le jour. Haha quelle fable !

Cela me fait penser aux angoisses que nous infligions certaines nuits d'été, mes amis Andreï (le fils de ma nourrice) et Dan et moi, à notre amie Mayra, en lui racontant les légendes de nos montagnes. Nous campions à la lisière de la forêt et la pauvre sursautait au moindre bruit de la nuit, et se levait le lendemain avec les yeux rougis et cernés par le manque de sommeil.

Tant et si bien qu'un jour, la mère de Mayra, infirmière de son état, demanda aux parents de Dan et au père d'Andreï et à mon frère de venir chez elle, afin de leur raconter ce qu'il se passait. Elle nous avait déjà demandé d'arrêter, mais nous n'avions pas écouté et elle avait donc décidé de frapper plus fort.

Quand Mircea était rentré, il avait l'air hors de lui. J'ignorais alors qu'il revenait de chez la mère de Mayra. Il m'a envoyé dans son bureau et m'a ordonné de l'y attendre le temps qu'il se change. Ne sachant pas la raison de sa colère, je m'exécutais sans broncher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra en silence, s'assit dans l'antique fauteuil en bois précieux de notre père, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et sa tête dans ses mains. Il me regarda me dandiner un moment, avant de me demander.

Dit-moi, que faites-vous les nuits où tes amis et toi partez camper ?

Ben… on se raconte des histoires…

Quel genre d'histoire ?

Des légendes qui font un peu peur.

Il me considéra un instant avant de reprendre.

Et la mère de Mayra ne vous a-t-elle jamais demandé de vous abstenir, en présence de sa fille ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà Mircea s'était levé, avait contourné le bureau, et m'avais arraché au sol d'un seul bras, sans aucun effort. Et me jeta à plat ventre sur le bureau. Il m'y cloua d'une poigne d'airain et se saisi de la lourde règle parallélépipédique avec laquelle, il m'était arrivé de jouer. Elle était lourde, épaisse, incassable. Je m'en souviens encore…

J'attendais le châtiment, les larmes aux yeux… et la règle s'abattit… Je sursautais au claquement sec. Mon frère avait porté le coup à côté, sur le panneau de bois, il ne m'avait pas touché. Il relâcha son étreinte en me disant que les pères de Dan et d'Andreï n'auront sûrement pas hésités eux. Et que s'il devait encore entendre se plaindre de moi, j'y aurait droit pour de bon.

Bref, après avoir discuté, nous avons jugé nécessaire de vous interdire ces sorties nocturnes.

Mais….

Et estime toi heureuse, dit-il avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose, que nous ayons pu convaincre Madame Marinescu de ne pas interdire à sa fille de vous fréquenter. Toutefois, elle nous a bien dit que cela ne l'empêcherais pas de vous flanquer une bonne correction si vous recommencez vos bêtises et que vous y entraînez encore Mayra.

Au fond de moi, je pensais que, même si cela devait arriver, aucun de nous n'irais s'en plaindre. Mircea et le père de Dan, diraient sûrement que nous l'avions mérité mais celui d'Andreï, qui était devenu alcoolique et violent, avec le temps, lui en aurait donné une autre pour s'être fait corrigé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui et pour être venu s'en plaindre. Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé, en rentrant chez lui. Et madame Marinescu s'en est toujours voulu quand elle a vu ce qu'elle avait provoqué sans le vouloir.

- O -

C'est perdu dans mes pensées, que je me dirige dans ma petit voiture, dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de mon frère, vers la maison d'Andreï. Cette dernière est à l'écart du village, à l'opposé de ma propre maison. Je me gare devant la porte d'entrée de la maison délabrée, qui n'a pas été entretenu depuis de longues années. Sa vue m'arrache un soupir, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir, car je remarque que la porte est ouverte et mon instinct me dit que quelque chose ne vas pas.

J'appelle depuis l'entrée, rien, pas un bruit, mais ce que je découvre me glace. Une scène désastreuse. Les chaises et les tabourets sont cassés, la vaisselle que ma chère nourrice avait conservé précieusement de son vivant est fracassée à terre. Dans un coin de la pièce, je trouve Andreï, inanimé. A côté de lui, gît la ceinture de son père. Les vêtements de mon ami sont déchirés et en sang. Cette fois-ci, quelle qu'en soit la raison, son père n'y a pas été de main morte.

Le temps qu'Andreï reprenne ses esprits, je nettoie son visage en sang et tuméfié. Apparemment il n'y a pas de blessures graves. La compresse froide que je lui applique le réveille. Il me regarde d'un air triste mais ne dit rien. Je glisse un oreiller sous sa tête et pendant qu'il se remette, je tente de ranger l'unique pièce de la maison, mais c'est peine perdu.

Quand il est tout à fait prêt à se lever, je tente de l'aider, mais il me repousse, sur la défensive, en me demandant ce que je fabrique chez lui. Sans me démonter, je lui répond que j'étais venu lui proposer de venir se baigner avec Dan et Mayra à la rivière, afin de profiter de l'un de nos derniers jours de congé d'été. Et je l'avais trouvé lui et sa maison dans cet état désastreux.

Pardonne-moi, Myna, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Lui signifiant ainsi que je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, et que la "discussion" est clause.

Il me demande alors de me retourner, le temps de lui permettre de se changer.

C'est ce moment que le père d'Andreï choisit pour faire son apparition. Il sent très fortement l'alcool. Il ne remarque même pas ma présence. Il se rue sur mon ami, qui était entrain de lasser ses chaussures et n'a pas eu e temps de se relever pour se dérober. Il l'attrape par les cheveux et le traîne dans la pièce avec la ferme intention de se défouler encore une fois sur son fils. Désespérément, je m'accroche à son bras mais l'homme m'envoie bouler loin, tel une poupée de chiffons. C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de n'être qu'une simple humaine. Andreï cris à son père de me laisser mais en échange, il reçois une nouvelle volée de coups pour lui faire payer son insolence.

Lorsque Andreï réussi enfin à se libérer, nous nous enfuyons dans ma voiture, et je me dirige droit chez Mayra afin que sa mère puisse l'examiner et soigner ses blessures.

En nous voyant arriver, Marina se met à pleurer en disant qu'un jour il arriverait un malheur. Madame Marinescu oblige Andreï a retirer son pull. Nous découvrons qu'il est couvert de bleus à différents stades de guérison.

Que s'est il passé cette fois, Andreï, lui demande l'infirmière d'un air dépité.

Il n'avait plus rien a boire et il a voulu que je lui donne de l'argent pour aller en acheter.

Tu aurais dû lui donner, lui dit Marina en prenant son fiancé dans ses bras (ils avaient prévus de se marier dès que la jeune femme aurait fini ses études d'infirmière et d'aller s'installer dès qu'elle aurait trouvé un poste, peu importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin)

Andreï prend Mayra dans ses bras en grimaçant de douleur avant de lui répondre :

Non car je n'aurais eu la paix que cinq minutes, le temps qu'il change d'avis et m'ordonne d'aller lui en chercher moi-même, puis je serais rentré avec les bouteilles et il m'aurait reproché d'avoir été trop long. Il m'aurait battu de toutes façons avant de m'ordonner de ranger le bordel que j'avais provoqué.

Bon, fait la mère de Marina. Tu vas poser cette compresse froide sur ton œil et je vais te donner des antalgiques pour calmer la douleur. Ce soir tu restes dormir ici, nous aviserons demain.

Puis se tournant vers moi :

Toi, Myna, rentre chez toi. Ton frère va s'inquiéter. Tu lui dira que j'irais chercher le nouveau médecin demain matin comme prévu, il comprendra. Tu n'oubliera pas ?

Non Madame.

Je salue mes amis et m'en retourne chez moi.

Lorsque j'arrive à la maison, tout est sombre et silencieux. Je me rend dans le bureau de mon frère. Je me dirige vers la cheminée, et j'appuis sur une pierre marquée. Le fond de la cheminé bascule et libère un étroit passage. Sur le linteau je prend une bougie que j'allume. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon frère préfère s'éclairer à la bougie le soir lorsqu'il est tout seul, plutôt qu'à la lumière artificielle d'une lampe de bureau.

Le passage est étroit, je sent qu'il descend lentement. Il finit par s'élargir et je me retrouve dans une crypte. C'est ici qu'auraient dû reposer mes parents, si on avait pu retrouver leur corps. Mon frère y a entreposé certaines de leurs affaires. J'espère trouver un peu de réconfort mais à la place je trouve une malle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Je l'ouvre et à l'intérieur se trouve quelques effets. Je devine qu'il s'agit là d'objets aillant appartenus à mes parents. Parmi ceux-ci se trouve une robe de brocart bleu vert, qui doit dater du Moyen-Âge et un énorme grimoire écrit à la plume. C'est le journal de mon père.

J'emporte les deux objets dans ma chambre.

J'essaie la robe de ma mère et m'observe devant un grand miroir. J'ai l'impression que la robe a été taillée juste pour moi. Je décide de me montrer à mon frère dès qu'il rentrera. En attendant, je la retire et la pose délicatement au pied de mon lit.

Je m'installe ensuite sur mon lit, pose le grimoire sur mes genoux et en commence la lecture. A l'intérieur, je découvre la jeunesse de mon père. Son emprisonnement chez les Ottomans, son entraînement militaire en compagnie d'autres jeunes otages, la corruption de son jeune frère Radu. Il y relate sa rencontre d'avec sa future femme, et lorsque le roi Mathias l'a envoyé la chercher en Italie. Cette aventure me fait sourire.

Je saute plusieurs pages, j'ai bien le temps de le lire.

J'arrive au passage de la naissance de mon frère, puis sa renaissance vingt-sept ans plus tard.

Je passe directement à la dernière page. Mon père y décrit les étapes de leur voyage et leur intention de me confier à mon frère plutôt que de m'emmener avec eux.

Au moment où je referme doucement le grimoire, j'entend la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, Mircea aurait pu rentrer sans que je le remarque, mais il a pris cette habitude de faire du bruit afin que je sache qu'il est présent. J'enfile aussi rapidement que possible la robe de ma mère et me dirige vers l'escalier.

A ma vue, mon frère semble défaillir, pourquoi ? Je n'en sait rien.

Pitié, ne me dit pas que j'ai fait…

Non rassure-toi… mais viens approche que je t'admire…

Je descends lentement l'escalier, en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher sur la robe, et par le fait éviter de tomber, bien que je sache que mon frère n'aurait pas de mal de me rattraper avant que je ne me fasse du mal.

Il prend ma main pour m'aider à descendre les dernières marches, puis il me fait tourner sur moi-même pour m'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Je me rend compte que tu as bien changé, tu as grandis. Tu es devenu très belle.

Je rougis sous le compliment, et il continue :

Il faut que je te montre le portrait !

Le quoi ?

Viens, tu vas voir…

Il m'entraîne à sa suite. Il va très vite, je lui cris de ralentir. Mais il semble ne pas m'entendre. Nous traversons le salons, passons à l'office, dans la cuisine, puis dans le cellier. Là il se dirige vers le fond de la pièce, déplace une étagère pleine de victuailles puis actionne un crochet, que j'avais déjà vu mais auquel je n'avais pas jamais porté attention.

Le mur se décale à sont tour, et donne vu sur une tapisserie à l'ancienne. Mircea la déplace, et me fait pénétrer dans une pièce sombre. Il y fait doux.

- Attend, j'allume quelques bougies, nous nous trouvons à l'intérieur du château.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la pièce s'éclaire. Les bougies s'allument une à une à grande vitesse.

Je reste sans voix devant les portraits qui s'alignent devant moi. Il y en a un de notre père dans sa tenue d'apparat du Grand Dragon. Mon frère m'explique qu'il a été fait lorsque le roi Mathias le tenais prisonnier dans la Tour Salomon au Château de Visegrad.

Il y a aussi un portrait de mon frère. Et puis soudain, je me crois devant un miroir…. C'est un portrait de notre mère. Je m'approche du portrait et je lis la plaque juste en dessous.

ILINA DE HUNEDOARA

XVIII printemps


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Quelques jours après cette troublante journée, je décidai de me rendre au village pour prendre quelques nouvelles de mon ami Andreï.

Alors que je sortais de la maison, les clés de ma voiture en main, le palefrenier de mon frère m'accostais et me dit :

- Princesse, depuis que tu as reçu ce cadeau de ton frère, tu ne t'occupe plus guère de ton cheval, il s'empâte, tu devrais l'emmener se promener.

- Oui c'est vrai, je réponds.

Puis après un moment de réflexion, je lui tendis mes clés et lui demandais s'il voulait bien ranger la voiture dans son garage.

- Avant que j'y aille, tu veux que je prépare ton cheval ?

- Non-merci, je vais monter Rovine à crue.

- Comme tu le souhaites, mais ne le fait pas trop courir, tu risquerais de le blesser.

J'acquiesçais, et entrais dans l'écurie. Je sortis Rovine de sa stalle et le caressais longuement, je lui parlais, lui dit que j'étais désolée de ne pas m'être occupée de lui depuis si longtemps. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il me comprend, et encore cette fois-ci, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, comme pour me dire que j'étais pardonnée.

Nous sortîmes de l'écurie et partîmes au pas. Puis passâmes au trot, puis un peu au galop. Au bout d'un certain temps, je descendais de cheval, car j'avais peur de le fatiguer. Je marchai près de Rovine.

De temps à autre, mon cheval s'arrêtait pour brouter, moi je continuais mon chemin.

C'est là que je manquais tomber dans un trou. Rovine avait hennis pour me prévenir. Si Rovine n'avais pas flairé le danger, je ne sais ce que je serais devenu.

Je m'approchais du bord, c'était un piège tendu par quelque chasseur pour attraper des loups, chassés pour leurs fourrures. En regardant dedans, je découvrais avec stupeur, un loup blanc, énorme, tapis sur une étroite corniche. Pour sortir du piège, cette bête avait fait preuve d'une intelligence et d'un courage que bien peu d'homme auraient eu. Le loup avait creusé un chemin en spirale afin de remonter à la surface, mais parvenu pratiquement au bout, ses forces l'ont visiblement abandonné… Et qui sait combien de fois il aura glissé et se sera hissé de nouveau ? C'est fantastique.

J'élaguais alors plusieurs fortes branches… dont je confectionnais une sorte de passerelle, que j'ajustais sous les pattes du loup… Un moment, celui-ci demeura immobile, me fixant de ses yeux terribles, puis lentement, il s'engagea sur ce pont improvisé.

A bout de forces, le loup se traîna, puis dans un sursaut d'énergie, parvint enfin au bord de la fosse, tout près de moi.

Comme l'animal se tirait de sa position scabreuse, je reculais instinctivement. C'est alors que Bogdan, qui suivais mes faits et gestes depuis un moment, s'approcha du loup, encore très faible, et pointa vers lui, un épieu qu'il venait de tailler.

- Laisse-le, m'écriais-je. J'admets que l'on tue un animal en combat loyal, mais je n'accepterais jamais qu'on en massacre un sans qu'il puisse se défendre.

- Cette bête est à moi. C'est moi qui ai creusé le piège pour lui prendre sa fourrure et…

Soudain, le loup se mit à grogner, mais sans que je sache pourquoi, je lui posais la main sur la tête, et il se tu. Je ne pus alors empêcher l'animal, d'un mouvement rapide de me lécher la main. Puis après être resté un instant à flairer cette main, l'énorme bête s'éloigna sans me quitter des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Bogdan était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en direction du village.

Quelques instants plus tard je me remettais en route, et me rendais enfin chez Mayra. En arrivant, je la découvrais toute affolée. Je lui demandais quelle en étais la raison, et elle m'expliqua :

- Andreï est parti il y a près de deux heures, pour aller chercher des affaires chez lui, et il n'est toujours pas revenu…

- Où est ta mère ?

- Partis en ville avec Dan. Ma mère devait chercher le nouveau médecin…

- Oui, il devait arriver il y a quelques jours déjà… Bon écoute, je vais aller faire un tour chez Andreï. Toi, reste ici. Et envoi-moi ta mère dès qu'elle arrive. Ok ?

Je serrais furtivement Mayra dans mes bras et cette dernière me demanda d'être prudente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la maison d'Andreï, moitié courant, moitié marchant. Quand j'arrivais là-bas, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Il y avait un attroupement devant la vieille maison. Les gens me laissèrent passé. Ils avaient l'air atterré. Arrivée à la porte, ce fut Dan qui me réceptionna :

- N'entre pas, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Je repoussais Dan et entrais. La scène était indéfinissable : sur une chaise le père d'Andreï, se balancais d'avant en arrière en répétant : « j'ai tué mon fils, j'ai tué mon fils ». Plus loin, au fond de la pièce, un corps sous un drap. Je le soulevais et découvrais le corps d'Andreï. Meurtri par les coups donnés par son père.

Je me rejetais en arrière et me mit à pleurer. Dan me pris dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleurait. Nous nous consolâmes en nous disant qu'à présent, là où il étais, son père ne pourrais plus jamais le battre. Nous pensions à Mayra. Qui allais lui apprendre la nouvelle ?

Madame Marinesco nous fit sortir de la maison. Près de sa voiture nous attendait un homme que je ne connaissais pas. La mère de Mayra me le présenta comme le Docteur Pietru.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi, Myna, me dit l'infirmière.

- Mon cheval… je l'ai laissé chez vous….

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de rentrer à cheval. Une fois en haut je demanderais au palefrenier de descendre avec moi, je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à le remonter. Allons viens…

En arrivant je la remerciais d'une voix blanche, mais je n'eu pas le courage de dire plus et m'enfuyais à travers la maison et montais dans le bureau de mon frère. Il était assis dans l'un des grands fauteuils à lire. En m'entendant arriver, il se leva. Je me jetais dans ses bras. Je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais ressenti. Un long moment, je restais dans ses bras.

Lorsque je fut enfin calmée, il me regarda un instant, et me dit qu'il était temps que nous accueillions enfin notre invité.

Nous le trouvâmes dans l'une des chambres de la maison qui étais toujours fermé la clé. J'avais un jour demandé à mon frère pourquoi on ne l'ouvrait pas, et il m'avait simplement répondu qu'elle serait ouverte le jour où son propriétaire reviendrais vivre parmi nous.

- Myna, je te présente Monsieur le Docteur Sandor Pietru.

Il m'expliqua alors qu'il était le fils adoptif de nos parents. Ses véritables parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture et c'est son oncle qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à son décès lorsque Sandor avait neuf ans.

Le médecin repris à son tour :

- A vingt ans je suis partis faire des études de médecine aux Etats-Unis, grâce à ton père. Cinq ans plus tard j'ai rencontré, celle qui deviendra ma femme, une élève infirmière, et nous avons eu un fils. Il a dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta un instant, m'observa, puis repris :

- J'ai été très heureux en apprenant la naissance de ta sœur, et j'ai beaucoup pleuré la mort de mon Maître et de Mère…

Le silence se fait et Mircea invite le médecin à s'installer avant de nous rejoindre au salon. Avant de nous séparer je demande :

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous vous trouviez chez Andreï ? ¨

Le Docteur Pietru jeta un coup d'oeil à mon frère, ce dernier hocha la tête et le médecin repris :

- Quand nous sommes arrivés au village, Madame Marinesco a failli écraser un jeune garçon qui s'était élancé sur la route. Heureusement il n'avait rien, mais il paraissait affolé. Elle a tenté de le calmé mais il n'arrêtait pas de crier : « vite, vite, il va lui faire mal ! ». Madame Marinesco a semblé comprendre tout de suite de qui il parlait. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la maison, nous avons découvert le carnage, et le jeune Andreï gisait, agonisant dans un coin de la pièce.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, je m'accrochais à mon frère, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Mircea mis son bras autour de mes épaules et invita le médecin à continuer.

Le jeune Dan l'a pris dans ses bras. Je n'ai pu que constater qu'il était trop tard pour lui venir en aide. Il est décédé dans ses bras. Dan était effondré. Il a voulu s'en prendre au père et il a fallu deux hommes et toute la force de persuasion de Madame Marinesco pour arriver à le calmer un peu. Quand les hommes et Madame Marinesco l'ont sorti j'ai recouvert le corps d'un drap. Il était vraiment mal en point.

Après un moment de silence où je laissais monter ma fureur, je m'écriais :

- Cet homme ne mérite pas de vivre. Si je pouvais, je le tuerais de mes propres mains… Je…

Mircea m'arrêta, me serra un instant plus fort contre lui et pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je le regarde dans les yeux :

- Non, Myna, je conçois ton chagrin, mais imagine un peu. Le père d'Andreï a perdu sa femme il y a quelques années et maintenant il tue son fils de ses propres mains. Il va devoir vivre avec cela toute sa vie, pour peu qu'elle dure un long moment. Autrefois c'était un homme bon, honnête et travailleur. La vie ne l'a pas épargné et à présent il va être seul, très seul…

- Tu le défends ?

- Non je dis juste les choses comme elles sont, c'est tout. Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un et la donner sont deux choses différentes et l'une est beaucoup plus dure que l'autre, et l'on en sort pas indemne. Crois-moi…

Je baissais les yeux vaincus.

- Pardonnes-moi, Mircea. Je… je suis fatiguée…

- Et bien vas t'allonger un instant, je t'apporterais ton dîner tout à l'heure…

- 0 -

Le cercueil d'Andreï était exposé dans la nef de l'église. Il était là. Blême et froid dans son linceul. On n'avait rien trouvé d'assez décent pour lui mettre. Il était allongé dans son cercueil blanc, la couleur des enfants morts.

Son père n'était pas là. La police l'avait emmené depuis plusieurs jours.

On avait demandé à Sandor de pratiquer l'autopsie, et il était allé faire sa déposition quelques jour avant. Il avait refusé de me donner ses conclusions.

Mon frère, qui avait profité du temps pluvieux, se tenais à l'écart en compagnie de Sandor et de Madame Marinesco. Elle était en larmes. Pour elle, s'était un peu comme un fils qui partait. Elle l'avait, soutenu et aidé tant de fois.

Dan, Mayra et moi étions au premier rang. Nous ne pouvions retenir nos larmes.

Quand il fallut fermer le cercueil pour l'emmener au cimetière, Mayra s'effondra sur le corps d'Andreï, elle refusait de le laisser partir. Personne ne bougea ou ne dit mot dans l'assistance. Dan et moi tentâmes bien de la faire reculer mais nous n'en avions pas la force. Mon frère s'était alors avancé en silence et l'avait prise dans ces bras.

On ferma le cercueil. Dan se joignit aux porteurs, et nous suivîmes. Moi d'abord, puis Mircea portant toujours Mayra qui était bien incapable de marcher et Madame Marinesco, soutenu par Sandor. Venait ensuite le reste du village.

Mayra fut ramenée chez elle. Où Sandor lui administra un léger sédatif afin qu'elle dorme.

Andreï n'avait pas de famille et personne n'avait prévu de réunion. Chacun se sépara et rentra chez lui reprendre sa vie.

Dan qui n'avait pas envi de rentrer chez lui, et je lui proposais de nous accompagner à la maison. Une fois rentrés, nous nous installâmes dans la bibliothèque. Combien de fois avions nous joué ici, tous les quatre, étant enfants. Parfois je voyais mon frère qui nous observait, silencieux, invisible à leurs yeux de mortels.

Ce soir, nous ne jouons pas, nous nous assaillons en silence devant le feu ronflant de la cheminé. Puis la glace se brise et nous nous mettons à nous rappeler nos souvenirs.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Sandor vint chercher Dan pour le ramener chez lui. Il nous expliqua que ses parents avaient appelé et qu'ils souhaitaient qu'il rentre.

Quand il fut partis, je pris un plaid dans un placard, et m'enroulait dedans, avant de m'installer dans le fauteuil, où je m'endormais épuisée.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Mayra allait tous les jours au cimetière sur la tombe d'Andreï.

Un jour que Dan et moi l'accompagnions, et alors que nous retournions lentement vers le village, ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils allaient partir étudier en ville. Ils avaient fini le lycée à la fin du printemps dernier et avaient trouvé un appartement à partager tous les trois avec Andreï. D'ailleurs, ils espéraient trouver un autre colocataire une fois sur place.

- Vous comptiez m'en parler quand ?

- Il était prévu qu'on le ferait un peu avant….

Mayra s'arrêta de parler un instant et regarda derrière elle, en direction du cimetière.

- Je, je pourrais vous accompagner, je….

- C'est inutile Myna, tu n'as même pas passé d'examen de fin d'étude, il faut des notes pour pouvoir entrer à l'université. Et puis tu sais très bien que ton frère dira non. Il l'a fait quand tu as voulu entrer au collège avec nous, et au lycée aussi…

- 0 -

Attention ! Je n'étais pas inculte, mon frère m'avait instruite depuis ma plus tendre enfance, puis quand il n'avait plus pu à cause de ses obligations, il avait fait venir des précepteurs, plus sévères les uns que les autres. J'avais étudié, la plupart du temps sous la surveillance omniprésente de mon frère, la littérature, les mathématiques, les sciences et la physique, l'histoire et la géographie mondiales. Je parlais couramment plusieurs langues vivantes ou mortes. Mais toujours chez moi.

Me rendre au village, était le seul privilège que j'avais obtenu. Mais j'avais interdiction d'en dépasser les limites. J'y avais bien pensé à plusieurs reprises, encore plus en recevant les clés de ma petite voiture. Mais je savais que je risquais gros si j'osais, d'autant que mon frère avait du monde à sa solde qui me surveillait sans arrêt.

- 0 -

Peu avant la rentré scolaire, alors que mes amis étaient partis s'installer en ville. Je boudais dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas été suffisamment attentive, pendant mon cours de grec ancien, je m'étais rebiffé à une remarque de mon professeur, et pour me punir, il m'avait donné une dissertation à faire, plus un billet à faire signer par mon frère car ce dernier était absent ces jours-ci.

Sandor vint s'asseoir près de moi et me dit :

- Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour voir s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il était sérieux. M'avait-il entendu durant mon cours, venait-il me faire la morale ?

N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part il reprit :

- Demain, vont arriver ma femme et mon fils.

- Je n'étais pas au courant …

- Cela s'est décidé très vite. Elle est enceinte de jumeaux et …

- Mais il est tard pour…

- Je sais, mais c'est arrivé, c'est ainsi… et si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre, je pourrais finir, et tu pourrais retourner à ta dissertation…

Je me contentais de grogner et il continua avec un sourire :

- Bref, ces deux personnes sont les plus importantes de ma vie et j'aimerais que tu les accueilles comme il se doit. Je sais que tu es loin d'être le sauvageon que tu prétends être… . Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui…

- Promis ?

- Promis…

- 0 -

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, alors que je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque pour tenter de finir ma dissertation, Sandor me fit appeler. Sa famille venait d'entrer dans la cour.

Aussitôt je lâchais ma feuille et mon crayon, trop contente de cette diversion. Je courus dans le hall, et je vis Sandor ouvrir la lourde porte en bois massif. Aussitôt une femme se jeta à son cou tandis qu'un jeune homme le saluait plus sobrement mais avec autant de chaleur.

- J'attendis patiemment et lorsqu'ils eurent leur comptant, ils se tournèrent vers moi et Sandor fit les présentations.

- Voici mon épouse, Julie et notre fils Nikola.

- Bonjour. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser l'absence de mon frère, il avait… des euh… affaires urgentes à régler.

- Inutile de vous tracasser, Sandor nous a mis au courant du mode de vie particulier de Monsieur le Comte.

- Oh… Euh… vous pouvez me tutoyer, ce n'est que moi…

Ma remarque les fit rire et pour cacher mon embarras je proposais à Nikola de lui montrer sa chambre.

Il me suivit, et nous montâmes à l'étage. Je lui ouvrais la porte des appartements des invités. Elle contenait la chambre en elle-même, un cabinet de toilette avec douche et lavabo, et un petit salon contenant un bureau et un grand fauteuil. Dans la chambre trônait une grande cheminé.

- Je l'appelle la chambre de Mathias à cause du portrait du Roi Mathias de Hongrie, que tu peux voir là, lui indiquais-je. Mais s'il te dérange, tu n'auras qu'à le dire. On le fera déplacer.

- Non… Non c'est très bien… Merci. Au fait, tout le monde m'appelle Nick…

- Ok…

Je me retirais alors pour le laisser s'installer. Et retournais m'installer dans la bibliothèque. Je posais les yeux sur ma feuille quasiment vide et songeais que je n'avais pas encore fait mes autres devoirs pour le lendemain. Mon précepteur allais être sacrément fâché.

Lorsqu'on vint me chercher pour le dîner, je déclinais. J'avais à peine fini le reste, et il fallais encore que je planche sur la dissertation.

Vers deux heures du matin, j'eu enfin fini. Je rangeais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon frère afin de lui présenter mon billet et ma punition, mais il n'était pas là. Je tentais ma chance dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il était rare que mon frère s'absente aussi longtemps.

Mon estomac se mit à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, en des bruits tels, que je cru qu'ils allaient éveiller toute la maison. Je décidais de descendre à la cuisine, voir s'il ne restait pas un petit morceau du dîner. Là je trouvais Julie devant une assiette de poulet froid.

- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle penaude, mais j'ai des petites contractions qui m'empêchent de dormir, et puis j'avais faim, et Sandor m'a dit que pouvais descendre à la cuisine et me servir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Euh non, Sandor est chez lui ici, et vous aussi.

- Tu sais, tu peux aussi me tutoyer si tu le souhaites.

Mon estomac se remit à grogner.

- Tu as faim ? me demanda-t-elle

Comme je la regardais sans rien dire, elle me tendis un morceaux de poulet que je mangeais avec appétit. Puis elle me demanda :

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, je viens de finir mes devoirs pour demain, et j'ai un billet à faire signer par mon frère mais il n'est toujours pas rentré et cela commence à m'inquiéter.

- Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux de te voir veiller si tard en l'attendant ?

- Je ne pense pas… mais je me fait du soucis. Il n'a jamais été absent aussi longtemps…

Je remercie Julie pour le poulet, avant de me retirer mais elle me dit :

- C'est la cuisinière qu'il faudra remercier… Piatrava, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais. C'est vrai que Piatrava était une excellente cuisinière. Elle et son mari nous chouchoutaient mon frère et moi et tenaient très bien notre maison. C'est un couple de Tsigane dont la famille travaillait pour ma famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Ils m'avaient vu naître, et il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises à Ector de me corriger lorsque je me comportait mal envers lui. Piatrava, elle m'avais toujours chouchouté et gâtée. La première fois qu'Ector m'avait corrigée comme n'importe lequel des enfants de son camps, j'avais été me plaindre à mon frère, pensant qu'il allait prendre ma défense. Bien mal m'en avais pris. Il était allé voir Ector, pour lui demander des explications, puis il lui avait donné carte blanche en son absence. Et lorsqu'il était présent, Ector devait systématiquement lui en référé. En général, je n'avais jamais gain de cause…

Tout à ces souvenirs, je m'était rediriger vers le bureau de mon frère et m'était installée dans le grand fauteuil devant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminé. Je relisais mon billet :

_Ne suis pas le cours et est insolente au possible._

_A refusé de s'excuser_

J'écrasais le billet dans ma main et fini par m'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue.

- 0 -

Le fraîcheur ambiante dans la pièce me réveilla, j'étais couverte, et les lourds rideaux étaient tirés. Je regardais autour de moi, surprise. Dans la pénombre, assis à son bureau, mon frère m'observais. Je me levais. Je vit aussitôt le papier blanc chiffonné, posé à plat. Je respirais un grand coup, et m'avançait vers mon frère. Il me prit longuement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'a manqué, lui dis-je. Tu étais parti si longtemps…

- Tu m'a aussi manqué. Et je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te donner de mes nouvelles, les choses ont été… compliquées. Mais je vois que toi, tu as été encore une fois un vrai démon.

- Je te demande pardon, Mircéa, mais c'est que je m'inquiétais pour toi…

- Myna, ce n'est pas une raison… fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Je ne recommencerais plus…

- Tu dis cela à chaque fois que je dois signer ces satanés billets… à chacun de mes départ, remarqua-t-il, pour finir.

Mes larmes s'était remises à couler, je ne savais pas pourquoi je me conduisais aussi mal avec les personnes qui m'entouraient, je savais qu'un jour cela me jouerais des tours, mais j'avais parfois tant de colère en moi, qu'il fallait que je la laisse sortir.

Mircea, qui me connaissait depuis toujours, et qui savait que je n'avait pas un mauvais fond, me pris dans se bras et se mit à me bercer lentement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et je sursautais. C'est Nick qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air affolé. Il fut d'abord surpris de me voir en compagnie de Mircea. Il pensait me trouver seule.

- Il faut venir tout de suite, s'écria-t-il. Maman n'est pas bien. Venez voir, vite !

Mon frère me regarda un instant et me dit :

Cette discussion n'est pas terminée nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Mircéa, rapide comme l'éclair disparut. Nick et moi, le suivîmes en courant à notre vitesse, plus humaine. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, mon frère était déjà entrain de soulever délicatement Julie dans ses bras. Elle se tenait le ventre et avait le visage tendu par la douleur.

- C'est trop tôt…, murmurait-elle entre deux contractions extrêmement rapprochées.

- Je sais Julie, mais il va falloir être courageuse…

- Qu'est ce qui arrive à ma mère, s'écriait Nick, incapable de réfléchir.

Mircea le regarda dans les yeux.

- Le travail a commencé. Tu vas prendre la voiture de Myna et tu vas aller chercher l'infirmière qui travaille avec ton père. Tu lui dira ce que je viens de te dire. Cours vite, les clés sont sur la tablette dans le hall.

Nikola, rasséréné par le calme de mon frère, se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Puis il se tourna vers moi et me demanda d'aller chercher Piétrava et de mettre une grande quantité d'eau à bouillir et de lui rapporter du linge blanc bien propre.

Il sortit en emportant délicatement la future maman. Je mit plusieurs gamelles pleines d'eau à chauffer sur le poêle. Puis je courus au camp tsigane dans l'arrière cour et dégotait Piétrava entrain de gronder l'un des ses plus jeunes enfants. Décidément c'était une épidémie. Je l'interrompis et lui racontais ce qui venait de se passer. Elle m'accompagna le plus vite qu'elle pus.

A l'office, elle pris un grand drap blanc en coton et attrapa une gamelle entrain de bouillir. En sortant, elle me dit d'apporter la suivante dès qu'elle bouillerais et les autres dès qu'on me les demanderait, je devais bien les surveiller

Je ne fut seule que quelques minutes, j'entendis Nick revenir avec Madame Marinesco. Je les entendais parler :

- Je veux voir ma mère… Disait Nick inquiet

- Tu ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant. Et le Docteur Pietru qui est en tournée dans les montagnes…

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte de l'office, j'attrapais le bras de Nick et l'entraînait dans la cuisine en prétextant avoir besoin de quelque aide.

Le temps passais et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle, si ce n'est des cris qui nous parvenaient

par moment. A intervalles réguliers nous tentâmes de joindre le futur père. Lorsque nous entendîmes les pneus de sa moto crisser sur le gravier, nous courûmes le rejoindre dans la cour. Il voulut rejoindre sa femme pour la soutenir.

- Non Sandor, Mircéa, Madame Marineso et Julie se débrouillent très bien.

- Elle a raison, Père… Viens t'asseoir avec nous, je vais te servir un café.

L'homme accepta et nous nous installâmes à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Deux tasses de café plus tard, Madame Marinesco vint nous voir, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Docteur Piétru. Vous êtes l'heureux père d'une belle paire de jumeaux.

- Je peux la voir ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui très bien. Votre épouse a été très courageuse. Les petits et la maman vont bien. Elle est entrain de se reposer.

- Nous aussi pouvons venir ? Demandais-je.

L'infirmière me sourit :

- Non Myna pas tout le monde à la fois. Julie doit se reposer, elle est très fatiguée.

Le Docteur Piétru suivi la mère de Marina. Et Nick rongeais son frein.

Madame Marinesco a dit que nous ne pouvions pas entrer dans la chambre, mais elle n'a pas dit que l'on ne peux pas monter voir par la porte.

Nick me suivi jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle n'était pas entièrement fermée. Nous entendions les heureux parents discuter des prénoms des enfants. Ils se livraient à un jeu de taquineries auquel nous ne comprenions naturellement rien.

Tout ce que nous apprîmes c'est que le garçon allait s'appeler Nestor et la petite Rodica.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4 **_

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vie avait repris son court normal.

Sandor avait ouvert son cabinet au village, Nick lui servait d'aide et de secrétaire, en profitant pour prendre ses premiers cours de médecine. Madame Marinesco, quant à elle avait ouvert un cabinet d'infirmière. A présent elle travaillait main dans la main avec le médecin.

Julie, elle, s'occupait de ses jumeaux. Pour l'aider, mon père avait pris à son service la fille aînée de Piétrava et Ector. Elle était devenue leur nourrice.

Un jour, alors la jeune femme était malade et que Julie l'avait renvoyée chez elle. La jeune maman se lamentait, car sa première sortie depuis des mois avec son mari, était annulé. Je proposais mon aide.

Tu es sûre, nous pouvons appeler Nikola.

Impossible, il est parti avec Madame Marinesco dans la montagne pour effectuer des soins.

Julie sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis regarda son mari.

Bien je te fais confiance. Je viens de les nourrir. Ils dorment dans leurs lit. S'ils se réveillent, il te faudra les changer et peut être leur redonner à manger. Les biberons sont au réfrigérateur. Tu n'auras qu'à les faire réchauffer.

Bien, les changer et les nourrir

Par contre, repris Julie, il ne faudra pas les sortir.

D'accord.

Julie et Sandor allèrent se préparer. Puis ils sortirent.

Les petits dormirent encore un moment. Ils finirent par se réveiller et se mirent à pleurer. Je les changeais, puis préparait leurs biberons. Je le leur donnais.

Quand tout fut fait, les bébés ne voulurent pas se rendormir. Je les rechangeais mais, ils ne se calmèrent pas. Je les habillais chaudement et les plaçais dans leur poussette. Nous sortîmes dans la cour, puis nous avancèrent encore et encore. A chaque fois que je tentais de m'arrêter, ils se remettaient à pleurer.

Lorsque je fut sûre, qu'ils étaient bien endorme, je fit demi-tourr. Le chemin du retour fut long, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais aller aussi loin.

Quand je pénétrai dans le hall, j'étais attendue par Julie et Sandor, ainsi que mon frère.

Julie attrapa la poussette et sorti avec ses enfants, sans un mot. Sandor quant à lui me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

Myna, tu nous as vraiment déçus, Julie et moi pensions que nous pouvions te faire confiance, mais au lieu de cela tu as bravé le formel interdit que nous avions énoncé.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il me disait. Je tentais de dire quelque chose, mais mon frère m'interrompis, et se leva en m'intimant de me taire. Puis il me prend par le bras et m'emporte vers ma chambre. Je sais qu'il est inutile de résister, et quand bien même il me viendrait à l'idée de le faire, je savais qu'il n'utilisait envers qu'une infime partie de sa force.

Dans ma chambre, il m'ordonna de m'asseoir devant mon bureau, puis me dit :

Tu vas achever ta journée dans ta chambre, tu vas…

Qu'est ce que…

SILENCE, me dit-il d'un air sévère. Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, tu vas y réfléchir. Ton acte était irresponsable… Julie et Sandor te faisaient confiance.

Je restai interloquée, je ne comprenais rien, quel acte irresponsable, en quoi avais-je déçu le fils adoptif de mon père et son épouse ?

Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela…

Dis-toi bien une chose jeune fille, aussi longtemps que je vivrais je serais responsable de toi, ton tuteur, ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit d'agir comme je l'entends en ce qui concerne ton éducation.

Je baissai la tête, je bouillonnai. Mais lui continuait :

Tu vas prendre une feuille et réfléchir à tes actes. Ces derniers temps tu es une vraie calamité, tu enchaînes les bêtises. J'ai été bien assez indulgent.

Sur ces mots Mircea sorti de la chambre dont il ferma la porte à clef. Je restai seule dans ma chambre et pleurai. Non pas de repentir, mais de rage contre mon frère qui me faisait cela, alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si je pouvais m'échapper. La fenêtre ? Mieux valais ne pas y penser, la maison était à pic sur le versant sud, celui de ma chambre, et il y avait au minimum dix mètres de vide en dessous. La porte ? Contre laquelle je me lançais avec violence, mais elle était trop solide pour être brisée et je ne pus que frotter mon épaule endolorie.

Je cherchais quelques choses à briser. Les murs en pierre froide étaient recouverts de tentures indéchirables, restait la plume et le papier et un livre que Mircea m'avait prêté. Je saisis la plume, la jetai à terre, l'écrasai sous mon pied, je déchirai le papier en mille morceaux. Je me précipitai sur le livre, en arrachait les pages que je chiffonnai et le mit en pièce. Je fit valser tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur mon bureau. Je voulais aussi briser la chaise, mais je n'en eus pas la force et retombai par terre haletante et en sueur.

Quand je n'eus plus rien à casser et à déchirer, je fut bien obligée de rester tranquille. Petit à petit, ma colère retomba et se calma. Je me mit à réfléchir, et je fut épouvantée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Ma chambre d'ordinaire si bien rangée était un vrai champ de bataille. Tout était brisé ou déchiré. Mon lit était retourné, les tentures du baldaquin étaient arrachées, les plumes de mes oreillers que j'avais éventrés voletaient encore autour du lit…

Qu'allait dire mon frère ? Qu'allait-il penser ou faire ? Ah bah ! N'y pensons plus et tâchons de dormir… Je m'allongeais sur les vestiges de mon lit et fermai les yeux, mais le sommeil me fuyais. J'étais inquiète, je tressaillait au moindre bruit, je croyais toujours voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Une heure se passa. J'entendis la clef tourner dans la serrure. Je ne m'étais pas trompée cette fois-ci : la porte s'ouvris et mon frère entra. Je m'assoyais sur mon lit et restai interdite. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dessus et me file la correction que je méritais mais au lieu de cela, il regarda les papiers et me dit d'un ton calme :

Lèves-toi et ramasse tout cela, Myna.

Je ne bougeai pas.

Je te dit de ramasser tous ces objets, répéta Mircéa.

Je restai immobile. Mircéa toujours calme reprit :

Tu ne veux pas ? Tu as tort : tu aggraves ta faute et ta punition par conséquent.

Mon frère appela : « Julie, Piétrava, voulez-vous venir un instant, je vous prie ? ».

Les deux femmes entrèrent et restèrent ébahie devant ce désordre. Piétrava en vint même à se signer.

Ma bonne Piétrava, voulez vous je vous prie, ramasser ces débris ? c'est Myna qui a mis en pièce toute sa chambre. Et vous Julie voulez vous m'apporter une autre plume et du papier, vous en trouverez dans mon bureau. Puis si vous le voulez bien vous aiderez Piétrava à emporter tout cela, car je crois que deux bras n'y suffiront pas.

Pendant que notre cuisinière balayait les papiers et que Julie était aller chercher les objets demandés, puis pendant qu'elles emportaient les débris, mon frère s'était assis sur la chaise qu'il avait ramassée et me regardait. Moi, tremblante devant son calme, j'aurais tout donner pour n'avoir pas laisser ma fureur m'emporter.

Quand les deux femmes eurent fini et furent sortis, Mircéa se leva, m'appela tranquillement et me fit à nouveau asseoir sur la chaise, puis me dit :

Tu vas faire le travail que je t'ai demandé, et en plus, puisque tu te comportes comme une enfant , tu copiera cinq cent fois : « je prendrais soins de mes affaires et celles des autres à l'avenir ». Tu n'aura pour dîner que de la soupe, du pain et de l'eau. Tu paiera les objets que tu as cassé avec l'argent que tu doit avoir chaque semaine. Au lieu de revenir avec nos amis, tu passera tes journées ici. Je t'y enverrai tes repas. Tu ne sera délivrée que lorsque le repentir, un vrai repentir sera entré dans ton cœur, pour ton égoisme, ton irresponsabilité et ta vanité, de ton esprit de colère et de ta méchanceté qui t'ont porté à casser tout ce que tu pouvais briser et déchirer, de ton esprit de révolte qui t'a poussé à résister à mes ordres.

Sans une parole de plus, Mircéa s'en retourna et ferma la porte derière lui, mais sans en tourner la clef. Il savait que ses paroles avaient fait mouche et portées au bon endroit.

Cette preuve de confiance me toucha et augmenta mon regret d'avoir été si détestable. Comment me dis-je, ais-je pu me livrer à une telle colère, et être aussi hardie envers une personne à qui je doit tout, et si douce que mon frère Mircéa.

Je continuais sur le fil de mes pensées, les traçant au fur et à mesure sur le papier. Alors que je ne sus plus quoi écrire, Julie entre pour m'apporter mon dîner, une assiette de soupe, un gros morceau de pain et une carafe d'eau.

Voici, mademoiselle, un vrai repas de prisonnière. Mais si tu as faim, tu le trouvera bon tout de même.

Hélas, ma bonne Julie, je n'en mérite pas tant, c'est encore trop bon pour une fille comme moi.

Ha, ha ! Nous avons changé de ton depuis tantôt. J'en suis bien aise, Myna. Si tu t'étais vu ! Tu avais un air, mais un air… Vrai, on aurais dit un démon.

C'est que je l'étais vraiment, mais j'en ai bien du regret, je t'en assure, et j'espère bien ne jamais recommencer. Vois-tu, j'étais en colère car je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais puni, et Mircéa refusais de me répondre et me laisser me justifier.

Alors je vais te répondre. Tu te souviens, lorsque nous sommes sortis avec Sandor, nous t'avons signifié que tu ne devais pas sortir les jumeaux. Ils sont malade, et je préférais éviter que cela ne s'aggrave. Quand nous sommes rentrés, il n'y avait personne, pas de billet laissé, rien, nous avons pris peur. Ton frère est rentré peu de temps après nous et quand nous lui avons expliqué notre malaise, il a été tout aussi affolé que nous, nous avons eu du mal à le retenir…

Je comprend à présent, mais je ne pensais pas à mal. J'avoue, que j'ai oublié ta recommandation mais ils pleuraient et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les calmer.

Pendant cette discussion je m'étais mise à manger et j'avalais mon repas. Quand j'eu terminé, Julie emporta les restes et me laissa seule à ma méditation.

Docilement je me remit au travail et fit les lignes. Quand j'eu enfin fini, je me couchai et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

La journée du lendemain se passa assez tristement. Je passais le début de ma journée dans ma chambre. Personne ne vint me voir, sauf Julie qui vint m'apporter mon déjeuner.

Comment va mon frère, Julie ?

Il va bien, seulement il n'est pas gaie…

Il est en colère contre moi ?

Non, je ne crois pas. Hier soir il a eu une longue discussion avec Piétru et quand ils sont sortis, il avait l'air rassénérer.

En qu'en dit Piétru ?

Lui il dit que ton frère a eu raison d'avoir été sévère avec toi. Vois-tu, tu arrive à un âge où il faut t'inculquer certaines choses qu'une vie passée à courir par mont et par vaut ne peuvent t'enseigner, tel que la discipline, la responsabilité et bien d'autres choses.

Je comprend… Je te remercie…

Au moment de sortir, Julie me lança :

Au fait, ton frère a laisser entendre que si tu a fini ton travail avant demain matin, tu pourrais peut-être te rendre au village pour effectuer tes derniers achats de Noël.

Oui, mais malheureusement, mes derniers deniers vont servir à payer mes dégats d'hier.

Oh… désolée.

Avant que Julie ne sorte, je lui remit mes "devoirs" en lui demandant de bien vouloir les remettre à mon frère.

- 0 -

Mon emprisonnement dura environ une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle je ne vis que Piétrava.

Il ne m'adressait pas la parole, si ce n'est la première fois qu'elle m'apporta mon plateau pour me dire que mon frère avait interdit que l'on me parle et par conséquent avait interdit à Julie et sa famille de monter me voir.

Au bout de la semaine, alors que je me réveillait dans mon lit inconfortable, (Mon frère avait interdit qu'on me les remplace. Il avait dit que si je voulais d'autres oreillers, je n'avais qu'à en racheter avec mes propres deniers), mon regard se porta involontairement sur la porte de ma chambre. Elle était ouverte, et je sus que j'était libre. Je me levai, et me rendit dans le bureau de mon frère. Il était assis à son bureau dans le noir, très concentré. A tel point, qu'il ne remarqua pas ma présence, ou en tout cas, ne la releva pas.

Je passais dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux, je ne voulais voir personne pour l'instant. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer aujourd'hui. Je me rendais à l'écurie. Je préparais mon Rovine que je n'avais pas vu depuis le début de mon isolement, et le montais. Je laissai me cheval avancer à son gré, l'air frais me faisait du bien. Je retrouvais enfin ma liberté.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Les trois mois suivant se passèrent sans problème aucun.

Avec le temps, je m'étais rapprochée de Nick, notre amitié s'était transformée en amour. Je savais que mon frère était au courant. Il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa maison. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait, vu qu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet, d'autant plus que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré.

J'avais passé plusieurs journée à l'école du village, auprès de la directrice, afin de commencer à préparer des examens pour pouvoir entrer à l'université. Plusieurs journées pendant lesquels mes précepteurs étaient venus et étaient repartis sans m'avoir rien enseignés, vu que je n'avais pas daigné me montrer. Au début, Julie ou Sandor m'avaient fait la remarque, mais vu que je me contentais de hausser les épaules, ils avaient renoncé.

Noël approchait à grand pas. Noël voulait dire aussi le retour de mes deux meilleurs amis. Nous avions beaucoup communiqué par courrier. Chaque semaine ils m'envoyaient de longues lettres me racontant leur semaine, leurs cours, leurs camarades d'universités, etc. En retour je leur racontais ma vie ici, et depuis quelques temps, mon amour pour Nick.

Un matin que je descendais au village en compagnie de Nick, j'eus la surprise de croiser mes amis qui eux, montait vers le château. Je me jetais dans leur bras. Cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je pleurai presque tant ils m'avaient manqué.

Dan observe un instant Nick puis se présente, avant de dire :

Tu dois être le fameux Nick…

Euh… oui le fameux Nick.

Marina donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dan, tandis que je faisais des gestes désespérés pour qu'il tienne sa langue. Heureusement, il n'ajouta rien de plus. Marina pris donc la parole :

Nous venions te rendre visite, tu nous as beaucoup manquée.

Merci, vous aussi. Le temps m'a paru bien long sans vous.

Merci pour moi, me fit Nick, d'un air faussement fâché.

Toi ce n'est pas pareil, et puis, tu es sans arrêt parti à droite ou à gauche, en visite avec ton père.

Ah, c'est toi le fils du médecin avec laquelle travaille ma mère ? s'écria Marina.

Nick acquiesça. Et ils continuèrent à discuter. J'étais contente que mes deux amis et que celui que j'aimais s'entendent aussi bien.

Pendant que nous discutions, nous avions continué notre chemin. Arrivés au villages, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le vieux café. Nous nous offrîmes des chocolats chaud. J'avais enfin payé ma dette, et mes économies avaient un peu remontées. Nick avait proposé de me le payer, mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement. Nous restâmes plusieurs heures à discuter, nous remémorant tel ou tel souvenir, eux me racontant leur vie en ville. Et plus ils parlaient, plus je sentais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. Plus je les observais, plus je voyais et sentais leur fatigue. Quand je les interrogeais, ils m'assurèrent que ce n'étais rien, que c'était dû à leur folle vie en ville.

La fin d'après-midi arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, d'autant qu'il se remit à neiger. Nous décidâmes de nous séparer pour que nous puissions, Nick et moi remonter sans soucis. J'embrassais mes amis et nous reprîmes le chemin du retour.

Cela faisait un moment que nous marchions en silence. A tel point qu'à un moment donné, Nick n'y tenant plus s'arrêta, me pris le bras et me demanda tout de go ce que j'avais :

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude.

Comment ça ?

Je ne sais pas, une sensation. Ils étaient fatigués, ils…

C'est normal, la vie universitaire n'est pas facile… tu sais quand j'ai fait mon école préparatoire je…

Non ce n'est pas ça… Je ne sais pas…. Bah n'en parlons plus…

Nick n'insista pas, il me connaissait déjà parfaitement, il savait que quand je décidais quelque chose, il valais mieux ne pas insister, je pouvais être très têtu. Nous reprîmes donc notre chemin en silence.

En rentrant, je montais voir mon frère, qui pour changer, n'étais pas là.

Chaque jour je descendais au village pour voir mes amis. Au bout d'un certain temps, et à force d'insister, ils m'avouèrent qu'ils avaient été mis à la rue par leur propriétaire. En effet, ils avaient choisi leur appartement à trois, et n'avaient pas pu en chercher un autre suite au décès de Dan. Ils pensaient pouvoir y arriver, mais entre les cours et leurs travails, chaque mois était de plus en plus dur.

Tu aurais vu notre propriétaire, un vrai…. Commença Marina.

Il en est venu à lui faire des avances….

J'étais dégoûtée, dire que mes amis avaient subi tout cela, sans jamais en parler.

Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, j'aurais pu…

Non Myna, nous avions notre fierté, mal placée, certes mais fierté quand même.

Oui mais enfin, dans ton état Marina…

Marina posa la main sur son ventre. En effet, quelques semaines après la mort d'Andreï, Marina avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant de ce dernier. Elle n'avait encore rien osé dire à sa mère. Elle devait le faire durant les vacances.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour eux.

Lorsque je rentrais, Mircéa étais là, il discutais avec Sandor et Jim. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils me virent arriver. Mircéa s'excusa et se leva pour me rejoindre. Il me pris dans ses bras et me serra un long moment. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau.

Il s'installa dans l'un de ses fauteuils, devant la grande cheminée ou ronflais une bonne flambée. Il tendit les mains vers les flammes, tentant de capter un peu de chaleur.

J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas suivi tes différents cours ces derniers temps…

Je baissai la tête en rougissant.

Cependant, je ne te dirais que cela : ne recommence pas s'il te plaît. Maintenant, tu veux quelque chose…

Oui, Dan et Marina ont des ennuies… Ils sont à la rue… et je me demandais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose… s'il te plait, ce sont mes amis et je ne peux rien faire pour eux…

Je vais y réfléchir Mon Âme. Maintenant laisse moi, je crois que Julie a besoin d'un coup de main, Sandor et Nikola, ont été chercher un sapin et je crois que deux mains de plus pour le décorer ne seront pas de trop.

Je serrais une fois encore mon frère dans mes bras. Et rejoignit Julie dans le salon. Dans l'un des coins, trônais un énorme sapin, son sommet touchais pratiquement le plafond. J'aidais Julie à le décorer. Nous y passâmes la soirée. Il étais déjà tard lorsque nous eûmes terminé. Les deux hommes avaient préparer un dîner léger, mais je n'avais pas faim et décidai de me retirer.

Les deux jours suivants je les passais avec mes amis ou avec mon frère tentant de profiter au maximum de sa présence jusqu'à son prochain départ.

Le jour de Noël, Mircéa vint me trouver dans ma chambre.

Avant de repartir, je souhaiterais te remettre ceci.

Tu repars déjà ? J'ai eu à peine le temps de profiter de ta présence.

Je sais Mon Âme, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter. Je regardais l'enveloppe qu'il avait poser sur mes genoux. Elle était adressée à Dan et Mayra.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Les clés de leur propre appartement. Il m'appartiens mais pour seul loyer, je souhaite qu'ils ne s'occupent que de leurs études. S'ils ont besoins de la moindre chose, ils auront juste à appeler mon avocat dont la carte se trouve dans l'enveloppe. Pourras-tu leur transmettre cela de ma part ?

Bien sûr…

Bien… Maintenant, je dois te laisser. J'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt. Sois sage, et suis bien tes cours. C'est important.

Je ne savais pas trop en quoi c'étais important, étant donné, que je ne sortais jamais du périmètre du village. M'enfin, ce n'étais pas le moment de faire état des mes états d'âme, alors je me contentais d'acquiescer et remerciais mon frère pour son geste généreux.

J'attendis qu'il fut parti puis me levais. Des paquets étaient posés sur mon bureau. Nous n'avions jamais mis de sapin avant cette année et mon frère déposaient mes cadeaux sur mon bureau.

J'ouvrais le paquet. Un livre ? Non… mieux que cela, un journal, le journal de la Grande Boyarde Ruxandra de Lotru, première épouse de mon père lorsqu'il était encore humain. J'avais lu qu'il avait été brûlé, étrange…. Je pris le petit mot qui l'accompagnais.

Mon Âme,

Tu dois te demander, comment ? C'est simple, Varvara n'a pas brûler le véritable journal de Ruxandra, si tu te souviens bien, elle avais juste voulu éprouvé le Prince Miréa d'Olt. En réalité ,Elle en a fait une copie et a caché l'original.

Bonne lecture

Bien à toi

Je souriais, mon frère adorais me faire ce genre de cadeau. Il savais que j'étais sans cesse à la recherche de nouveaux éléments sur notre famille.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me plonger dans la lecture du journal. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'on vint me chercher que je refis surface.

Tes amis réclament audience Princesse ! me fit Piétrava en passant la tête par la porte, je ne l'avais pas entendu toquer.

Merci Piétrava, mais mes amis ne réclament pas audience, ils viennent juste me voir… dis-je en rigolant.

Moi je ne fait que répétter ce qu'on l'on m'a dit de te dire.

Bien, j'arrive. Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller.

J'enfilais bien vite un jean et un pull, me brossais les dents et attachais mes cheveux sans prendre la peine de les coiffer. Puis sortis en courant de ma chambre, manquant de renverser Sandor, qui me cria un Joyeux Noël. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter, me contentant juste de lui répondre un ''PAREIL !'' , j'étais trop pressée d'offrir leur cadeau à mes amis.

Arrivée dans le hall, je les entraînais dans le salon. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'énorme sapin.

C'est une lubie de Sandor et Nikola.

Et bien…. Sacrée lubie.

Oui… qu'est ce qui vous amène… demandais-je le plus poliment possible, tant j'étais pressée de donner l'enveloppe.

Nous allons repartir. Me fis Mayra, mes cours reprennent demain.

Si tôt ? J'en conclu que tu n'a pas parlé à ta mère ?

Oui et non…. Je lui ai parlé du bébé. Elle a fait une drôle de tête, mais elle a dit que quoi que je décide, elle me soutiendra…

Et pour l'appartement ?

Je… je n'ai pas osé en parler….

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Dan.

Un cadeau de mon frère

Mayra ouvris l'enveloppe et fit glisser la clé dans sa main.

Qu'est ce que….

C'est la clé d'un appartement. Mon frère m'a dit de vous dire, que le seul loyer qu'il attend de vous, c'est que vous vous consacriez à vos études et que par le fait vous les réussissiez.

Bien… mais euh… c'est très généreux de la part de ton frère, mais…. Commença Dan. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter, c'est trop.

Arrête Dan, moi je suis coincée ici, je ne peux même pas vous venir en aide là bas. Je me sentirais plus rassurée si je vous savais en sécurité, dans un appartement appartenant à mon frère.

Mais et nos meubles, et le bail de l'autre appartement ? Continua Dan

Attend Dan, l'interrompis Mayra. Monsieur le Comte dit que nos affaires ont été déménagées. Que le propriétaire étais entrain de les mettre sur le trottoir lorsque ses hommes sont arrivés…

Nous restâmes quoi un instant. Puis nous discutâmes un bon moment avant de nous séparer à nouveau. Quoi sait pour combien de temps cette fois-ci…


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Février avait fait son apparition et la vie avait pour ainsi dire repris son cours, presque normal.

Début janvier j'avais reçu une lettre de mes amis, qui conformément à mon souhait, me racontais leur emménagement. Au début, ils avaient été surpris, car ils s'étaient habitués malgré tout à leur petite mansarde. Des meubles avaient été rajoutés en plus des leurs, et cela donnait un bel ensemble. L'appartement possédait tout le confort moderne voulu. Malgré tout, ils gardaient les pieds sur terre et ne songeaient qu'à la promesse faite à mon frère et qui était de travailler, et encore travailler pour leurs études.

- O -

Le quatrième mercredi du mois de février a failli être l'avènement de jours noir pour notre famille.

En effet, après plus d'une semaine d'absence, ceci dit en passant, de plus en plus fréquente, et tandis que je rentrais de l'un de mes rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école, et que je me trouvais, en cette fin d'après-midi, dans la cour du château à flâner, Mircea fit son apparition.

Surprise, je n'esquissais aucun geste, m'attendant à me faire gronder. Bah oui, théoriquement, je devrais me trouver dans ma salle d'étude avec mon précepteur, non ?

C'est alors que trois hommes, qui m'étaient inconnus firent leur apparition. Mircea, se plaça automatiquement entre eux et moi. Et l'un des deux, qui paraissait être le chef, fit d'un ton qui ne me plut pas du tout :

Nous te retrouvons enfin vampire…. On peut dire que tu nous en as fait voir du pays, et j'avouerais que je ne vois pas trop ce que tu viens faire par ici. Tu viens chercher ta putain, fit-il en me désignant. Ou bien même faire ton marché…

L'homme se mit à rire. Mais quel idiot… Heureusement, pour moi, l'homme ne sembla pas voir ma ressemblance avec mon frère. Et ils ne devaient pas être au courant que le château appartenait à ma famille. Quant à la maison, elle était cachée dans une cour intérieure et surplombait les montagnes, elle était donc invisible à leurs yeux. Ce qui me fit comprendre leurs paroles, mais pas les cautionner. Je voulu donc dire quelque chose pour défendre l'honneur de mon frère, mais un bref regard de ce dernier m'en dissuada.

Mircea fit un pas en avant, droit vers l'affrontement direct, en plein dans le filet que lui tendaient ouvertement les trois hommes. Sauf qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que cette fois, ils venaient de pêcher un vrai requin. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon frère ne s'en était pas encore débarrassé.

Un vrai héro, hein ? Fit le plus grand des trois, agressif.

T'es trop nul pour crever quand il faut, faut qu'on vienne nous même ! Repris le premier qui avait parlé.

Mircea lui tourna le dos à ce dernier, les trois l'entourait à présent.

C'est ce que tu as dit à ta mère hier soir je parie ? Fit Mircea qui se décidait enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

Fils de …

Sans hésiter, le grand chargea, brandissant ses poings massifs. Mon frère n'eu pas à réfléchir et fit vivement un pas de côté. Son adversaire trébucha, affichant une expression soudain ahuri. Puis il opéra une volte face, tel un ours en colère, près à réattaquer. Mircea fit à nouveau un pas de côté. Son adversaire soufflait pesamment et Mircea souriait.

Au milieu de la cour et sous mon regard stupéfait, ils entamaient une valse à l'envers, tandis que la fureur du grand allait croissant. Mircea s'immobilisa soudain. Le grand l'agrippa. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais voilà qu'il semblait prendre le dessus. Il haletait radieux. Tout en se préparant à cogner, il tenait le bras de mon frère.

Ce dernier qui ne lui arrivait pourtant pas au menton, saisit de sa main libre le ceinturon de l'homme et le souleva. L'autre se débattait tel un insecte brutalement épinglé en agitant les bras et les jambes et glapit de trouille. Son chef cracha un juron, mais n'esquissa aucun geste comme enraciné sur place. Le troisième, qui tremblait de tous ces membres, paraissait lui aussi incapable de bouger. Puis Mircea projeta l'homme à travers les airs, loin, très loin et il allât s'écraser dans un bruit sourd contre l'un des murs du château, puis s'affaissa sur le sol lamentablement.

Le choc, tira le troisième larron de l'envoûtement, et il pris ses jambes à son cou.

Mais le chef, loin d'être décontenancé, se mit à rigoler. Il esquissa un geste et un pieu acéré apparu dans sa main. J'étouffais un cri, qui eu pu me trahir et Mircea décida dans ces conditions de lui accorder le traitement radical que les chats réservent habituellement aux souris.

Le types s'étais attendu à une nouvelle valse, mais certainement pas à ce que sa victime se dirige droit sur lui. Confronté de toute évidence à une folie supérieure à la sienne, il hésita. Puis il lut dans les yeux de mon frère quelque chose qui le fit bondir. Sauvagement, il enfonça son pieu et mon frère poussa un cri de bête féroce blessée. Mircea sorti le pieu de sa blessure, mais horreur… La pointe était restée dans son corps. Il envoya le reste du pieu valdinguer au loin. L'homme voulu reculer, et Mircea éclata dans un rire qui sonnait faux. Il asséna un coup à son adversaire qui le projeta contre l'un des murs du château. Ce dernier commençait à s'affaisser sur lui-même, glissant le long du mur, mais des mains blanches le saisirent délicatement, et l'envoyèrent valser contre un second mur, puis un troisième, après quoi, il perdit connaissance.

Mircea fit quelque pas vers moi, puis soudain pris son cœur à deux mains et s'écroula comme en proie à une intense douleur.

Aussitôt je courus à son chevet, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et allaient s'écraser sur son visage convulsé. Je lui dis qu'il faillait qu'il reste avec moi, que Sandor allait arriver et s'occuper de lui. Lorsqu'il perdit définitivement connaissance je me mis à crier affolée. Appelant à l'aide, espérant que quelqu'un entendent mes cris qui se répercutaient sur les même murs de pierre contre lesquels s'étaient écrasés les hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui me parurent une éternité, Sandor arriva en courant, accompagné d'Eléazar, un des fils de Piétrava. Ils virent la flaque de sang dans laquelle j'étais agenouillé et dans laquelle mon frère gisait. Mes mains étaient pleines du sang qui s'échappait de la plait que je tentais maladroitement de comprimer. Je tentais de lui expliquer ce qui s'étaient passé mais j'étais trop choqué et ne pu que lui montrer du menton les hommes.

Sandor envoya Aléazar chercher du renfort et me demanda en me poussant pour prendre le relais, si je connaissais l'origine de la plait. Je lui parlais difficilement de la pointe du pieu.

Sandor tenta de me rassurer en me disant que tout irait bien. Sur ces mots, les renforts arrivèrent et ils déposèrent délicatement et respectueusement mon frère sur un brancard et l'emportèrent.

Où l'emmenez-vous, demandais-je paniquée.

Dans un endroit sûr, me répondit Sandor. Toi tu vas suivre Piétrava, tu vas aller prendre une douche et te changer. Puis tu iras te mettre dans ton lit. Julie viendra te voir dès que tu y seras.

Je n'eu pas le courage de répliquer, et Piétrava m'emmena quasi manu militari, vers notre maison, tandis que d'autres Tziganes se chargeaient de nettoyer la cour.

Une fois rentrée, je fis tout ce qui m'avait été ordonné, et lorsque je me mis dans mon lit, Julie me tendis un petit cachet avec un verre d'eau et m'ordonna de l'avaler. J'eu tout juste le temps de m'allonger que déjà je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve. Juste avant de m'endormir, je cru entendre Julie dire qu'elle allait brûler mes vêtements. Je m'en fichais, de toutes façons, je n'avais pas l'intention de les remettre.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile, même si j'avais dormi grâce au médicament que Julie m'avait administré, son sommeil avait été plein de cauchemars. Je regardais l'heure, j'avais dormi presque dix-huit heures. Woaow. J'avais faim. Je décidais de descendre manger un morceau dans la cuisine.

Ah enfin te voilà, enfin !

Sur le coup, je pensais au pire et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Voyant venir la chose, elle me rassura à demi et me dit que j'étais attendu par Sandor dans les anciens appartements de mon frères.

Je me précipitais, le château ? Je connaissais les ruines par cœur. Les appartements de mon frère avaient été en parti préservés de la destruction puisqu'ils avaient été carrément creusés dans la roche.

Lorsque j'entrais dans l'antichambre, Nikola m'accueilli, il avais le visage grave. Il me lança un vêtement de chirurgie en me disant des les rejoindre dès que je serais changée.

J'entrais dans la pièce, je vis le père et le fils habillés en chirurgiens, des projecteurs spéciaux éclairais la pièce. Où avaient-ils trouvé le matériel, quand avait-il été installé ?

Sandor interrompis le fil de mes pensées en poussant le rideau qui m'obstruais la vue. Mon frère étais là, allongé sur une table. Sa peau déjà blanche habituellement, paraissais pratiquement transparente. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Et si je le perdais ?

J'ai dus placer ton frère en semi-léthargie. J'avais besoin de retarder l'opération le plus longtemps possible.

Semi-léthargie ? Retarder l'opération ? Quelle opération ?

Nikola me fit m'allonger sur la seconde table et plaça un masque sur mon visage. Je commençais à sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'entendais Sandor expliquer les points de l'opération à son fils, mais je ne comprenais rien, les voix étaient transformer, comme un lecteur de cassettes auquel les piles étaient défectueuses.

- O -

Je me réveillais à nouveau dans mon lit. Je voulu me lever, mais je vis trente six chandelles et m'effondrais sur mes oreillers.

Fais doucement, me fis Sandor en posant de doigts sur mon poignet en regardant sa montre.

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait dû transfuser Mircea avec mon sang. De par le fait j'étais assez affaibli. Mais je me remettrais vite si je suivais ses ordres et son régime à la lettre.

Mircea ?

Encore en vie, tu pourra aller le voir lorsque tu te sentira mieux.

Mes forces me revinrent rapidement, et je pu me lever dès le lendemain.

L'état de Mircea restait stationnaire, même s'il étais inconscient depuis près de deux semaines. Je le veillais chaque jour, priant le ciel de ne pas me reprendre le dernier membre de ma famille, fut-ce t'il un vampire.

Quant à l'état d'anémie de mon corps, il se résorba rapidement grâce aux bons soins de Julie et Pietrava.

- O -

Au début du mois de mai, il étais pratiquement guéri et il accepta enfin de me parler d'autre chose de la pluie et du beau temps. Et malgré la désaprobation de Sandor je décidais de lui poser des questions sur les hommes qui le pourchassaient. Il accepta de me répondre.

De tout temps, des hommes et des femmes ont tentés de réduire à néant notre famille. En général ils échouaient… Sauf il y a…

Mircea s'interrompis un instant, jetant un regard à Sandor, puis repris :

D'habitude j'ai toujours réussi à leur échapper et à te protéger, je pensais y avoir réussi cette fois-ci. Ils sont de plus en plus fanatiques, plus organisés, mieux entrainés. J'ai déjà anéanti plusieurs de leurs commandos, mais il en viens toujours….

Il s'effondra dans son lit, et fit signe à son médecin de me faire sortir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Ces mois de repos forcé m'avaient permis de me rapproché de Nik. Nous avions passé de long moment à discuter de tout et de rien.

Lorsque je pu enfin sortir, nous en avions profité pour faire de longues ballades à pied. Le cheval m'aillant été interdit pour quelques temps.

Au fur et à mesure, nos sentiments d'amitié, devinrent des sentiments d'amour.

Lors de notre dernière ballade, tandis que je me plaignais encore du fait que mon frère avait repris ses affaires, et s'absentais toujours autant, Nik me fit m'arrêter et me pris par la main. Puis sans un mot, il m'embrassa. Au premier abord, je fut gênée mais voyant que je ne résistais pas, il se fit plus insistant. Moi j'avais chaud aux joues et goûtais cet instant encore inconnu pour moi, avec plaisir.

Le téléphone portable de Nikola se mis à sonner et il se sépara de moi. Je retins un gémissement d'insatisfaction. Il décrocha, et raccrocha très rapidement.

Ton frère ordonne que tu rentres immédiatement. Mon père dit qu'il est très en colère.

Rentrons alors, fis-je déçu.

Il me pris par la main et nous commencions à descendre. Un souvenir me revint alors à l'esprit.

Au fait, tu ne devais pas partir ou un truc comme ça avant….

Nik me souris…

Un truc comme ça… Je devais partir aux Etats-Unis, une connaissance de mon père avait accepté de me prendre en stage dans son service, mais lorsque ''l'accident'' est arrivé, j'ai préféré rester pour aider.

J'étais abasourdi, mais je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car il m'entraîna à sa suite vers la maison. Du coup mon esprit se tourna vers un autre sujet de questionnement : la raison de la colère de mon frère.

- O -

En arrivant au château, Julie m'envoya directement au bureau de mon frère. Tandis que je montais les marches, je l'entendis dire à Nikola que la directrice de l'école avait appelé.

Je montais les escaliers lentement, le plus lentement possible, tentant de préparer je ne sais quel discours. Mais les mots refusaient de rester dans mon cerveau.

J'entrais dans le bureau et ce fut plus fort que moi, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je balançais tout : mon projet d'entrer à l'université, la proposition de la directrice de l'école de me faire passer des examens afin d'obtenir des notes et ….

Il n'en est pas question ! Son ton était posé et net, et en temps normal, ne souffrais aucune réponse.

Ceci dit, je lui répondit quand même.

Pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée…

Et bien pas moi ! Te souviens-tu à quelle famille tu appartiens et sais-tu ce que tu es destinée à devenir ?

Oui…

Alors, tu comprend mon refus…

NON !

Je t'ai accordé le droit d'avoir quelques amis mortels, mais tu n'ira pas à l'université.

Tandis que je m'énervais, son ton restais on ne peut plus calme.

Et alors, qu'est ce que ça fait ? Je n'y peut rien si les nôtres sont condamnés à être des vampires. Je veux vivre une vie normale, mes amis sont partis ailleurs pour étudier. Quand ils m'ont demandé ce que j'allais faire, j'ai réalisé que j'aillais finir ici le reste de mes jours….

Mircea m'avais observé sans m'interrompre.

De toute façon, aucun de tous les arguments que tu pourra avancer ne me feront changer d'avis. J'ai dit que tu n'iras pas à l'université, point. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu t'acoquine avec des mortels. Avec toi c'est toujours pareil, quand on te donne la main, tu prend tout le reste. Si tu persiste, je t'enferme dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis définitivement.

Tu n'en a pas le droit ! Je m'écris

Eh bien, je vais le prendre le droit.

Son ton est toujours aussi calme, et si j'avais été raisonnable, je me serais arrêté, mais ma colère prenais le dessus.

Père et Mère auraient été d'accord, eux ! criais-je.

A ces mots, je pu jurer que Mircea palis d'avantage, puis rougit fugitivement, mais je n'eut pas le temps de finir mon étude qu'il me décocha la gifle la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir de tout ma vie puis il me cria d'une voix qui me vrilla les tympan :

tu n'es qu'une menteuse… et je t'interdit de proférer de telles paroles sur nos parents. Recommence et je te garantis qu'il ne restera pas grand-chose de toi pour le dire ! Maintenant, vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir, tu me dégoûtes !

ERREUR ! criais-je. C'est toi qui me dégoûte, tu me traite de menteuse, alors que je l'ai lu dans les journaux de nos parents.

Comment, oses-tu…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, je m'écriais :

Tu es vraiment buté, je te déteste, non je te hais !

Je sortis en claquant la porte, et me mit à courir. Mircea aurait pu me rattraper en un bon, mais il se maîtrisais, il voulais me laisser le temps de fuir sa colère. Alors qu'il étais sur le point de me rattraper, je croisais Sandor et Nikola et je me cachais derrière eux.

Eh là… Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Ne peut-on plus circuler sans se faire bousculer ?

Ceci ne te concerne pas Sandor, toi et ton fils, passez votre chemin…

Allez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, enfin…

A ta place, je laisserai le passage libre. Je ne vous veux rien à tous les deux, je veux seulement cette mijorée pour lui apprendre à respecter mes ordres et surtout à me respecter.

Je vois, écoute mon Prince, répondis Sandor.

Il choisissais le plus soigneusement possible ses mots, afin de ne pas froisser encore plus mon frère.

Toi et moi allons nous retirer dans ton bureau et tu vas te calmer et me raconter le problème. Nik va emmener Myna en bas et lui et Julie tenterons de la calmer, elle aussi. Allons Monsieur, suivez moi.

Puis se tournant vers Nikola :

Nik emmène notre jeune amie dans la cuisine. Avec ta mère, tachez de la calmer et de la faire dîner, ensuite elle ira se coucher.

Sandor pris le bras de mon frère, toujours très en colère, mais qui n'avais rien dit lors de l'intervention de Sandor, mais il se dégagea et me lança :

Tu as de la chance de les avoir trouvé sur ton chemin, la prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement. Je te garantie que si je te trouve sur mon chemin, je vais te mettre en pièce, et nous verrons si tu oses encore contester mes ordres, il serait plus sage pour toi d'éviter mon courroux ! Quoique la sagesse, ne soit pas l'une de tes qualités.

Nikola et Sandor se regardèrent, ils étaient consternés par les paroles de mon frère. Instinctivement, Nik passa un bras autour de mes épaules, plus pour m'intimer de me taire, de ne pas dire les mots fatals qui me brûlaient la langue tellement j'avais envi de répliquer, que pour me protéger. Car de toute façon, il ne faisait pas le poids, si Mircea voulais le tuer, il n'avait qu'à remuer le petit doigt.

Tandis que Nikola m'entraînais, je sentais dans mon dos le regard brûlant et venimeux de mon frère.

Dans la cuisine, mes nerfs me lâchent et je me met à pleurer et Nik me pris dans ses bras en me disant de me calmer. Au moment où il me lâchais, Justine entra dans la pièce et s'écria :

Oh mon Dieu, mais que c'est-il passé ?

Je n'y comprenais rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le bord de son tablier et me tamponne la lèvre. Je compris que la gifle de mon frère m'avais ouvert la lèvre, j'étais alors tellement énervée que je n'y avais pas fait attention.

Rien, dis-je en repoussant Justine, il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

J'avais envi de dire : C'est le monstre qui me sert de frère qui m'a fait ça ! Mais je ne dit rien. Justine regarda son fils, semblant lui poser silencieusement la question, et il lui répondit :

Elle s'est disputée avec Monsieur le Comte, et papa a réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne la mette pas en pièce. Papa a dit qu'elle devais dîner et se coucher.

Mon Dieu….

Je sentais son trouble tandis qu'elle nous servit le dîner et nous passâmes à table. Nous avions terminé et j'aidais Justine à faire la vaisselle lorsque Sandor fit son entrée.

Enfin, tout est redevenu calme. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Mircea a refusé de me parler. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagné dans l'ancienne salle de musique. Il y a récupérer de vieux livres qu'il tenais avec autant de précautions que s'il s'agissait de vieilles œuvres d'art…

Les journaux, fis-je perdu dans mes pensées. Il est allé prendre les journaux…

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sandor.

Je lui racontais alors tout ce qu'il s'étais passé sans omettre aucun détail. L'homme garde le silence afin de peser chacun de ses mots.

Tu sais Myna, je comprend ton envi de sortir de l'univers qui t'entoure. Tu t'es fait des amis hors de ton rang, tu te mêle au peuple, même ici, regarde, il est très rare que tu ne manges pas avec nous à la cuisine….

J'allais protester, mais il m'en empêcha en reprenant :

Je ne te juge pas, au contraire, je trouve cela très bien. Ton frère a accepté cela en pensant qu'il y aurait du changement quand tu grandirais, mais plus tu as grandi, plus tu t'es affirmé sur tes positions. Maintenant, il y a eu cet incident, et il veux te protéger.

Mais ce n'est pas en me mettant dans un cocon protecteur, bien à l'abris, que je pourrais me défendre la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un soucis. Il n'a même jamais remplacé mon maître d'arme. Bien que j'espère qu'il n'y ai jamais de prochaine fois.

Je le sais bien, mais crois-t que tu étais obligée d'insister autant ?

Peut-être pas, mais lui, il n'était pas obligé de me frapper !

J'en conviens également, mais je trouve que vous avez chacun des choses à vous reprocher.

Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi il a réagit aussi mal quand je lui ai dit que j'avais lu les journaux de nos parents. Lui les a connu, toi aussi. Moi la seule chose dont je sache d'eux, c'est à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il ne m'en parle jamais.

Peut-être considère-t-il cela comme un sacrilège. Tu sais il a beau avoir deux cent ans, il n'avait jamais élevé d'enfant de sa vie.

Mais… et toi ?

Tu sais quand mon Maître et… Maman m'ont recueillis, Mircea ne s'occupais pas trop de mon éducation… Disons qu'il m'a sauvé la vie une ou deux fois d'une punition bien méritée, mais il me considérait plutôt comme une lubie de tes parents.

Vraiment ?

Oui… Je pense. Par contre, quand tu es née, il en a été autrement. Il avait vécu la grossesse, de ta mère. Inconsciemment, il savait que tu étais de son sang. Quand tu es née, il t'a aimé tout de suite. C'est tout juste s'il ne… enfin bref, quand tes parents sont parti pour leur voyage annuel, il ne pensait pas s'occuper de toi plus de quelques mois. Il a fait de gros efforts depuis que tes parents sont décédés. De plus, il a pris la décision de continuer à s'occuper de toi, de payer pour mes études, et de veiller sur moi… Ne me considérant comme rien d'autre qu'une lubie, il aurait très bien pu couper les ponts et me laisser me débrouiller tout seul.

Je comprend… Tu… Tu crois que je devrais lui faire des excuses.

Je ne sais quoi te répondre. En tout cas, inutile d'y penser ce soir, il est beaucoup trop en colère pour les entendre. Tu devrais aller te coucher, nous verrons demain.

Sandor se leva et pris dans une armoire scellée, une petite boite qu'il me tendit en disant encore :

Avant de te coucher, applique ce baume sur la rougeur, cela t'évitera d'avoir un bleu trop voyant.

J'ouvris le pot, et senti le baume à l'intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils. Cela ne sentais vraiment pas bon du tout.

Ce n'est pas un truc de médecin ça, hein ? Fis-je.

Sandor me souris.

Non, tu as raison. C'est une vieille Tzigane qui me l'a donné, il y a bien longtemps.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Jim.

Les joues du médecin s'empourprèrent un instant, puis il décida de répondre tout de même.

Quand j'étais jeune, un an de plus que toi, à peu près Myna, j'avais tendance à refuser l'autorité de Mam… Mère… J'évitais ce genre de comportement quand mon Maître était dans les parages, j'avais déjà reçu deux avertissements de sa part, et il m'avais promis que la prochaine fois, il n'hésiterais pas à me donner une correction mémorable, malgré mes dix-huit ans.

Sandor s'arrêta pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Justine posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari, qui embrassa ses doigts. Puis il repris son récit.

Un soir, je me suis énervé pour une futilité, j'ai dit des choses horribles à Mère. Je les ai regretté immédiatement. Malheureusement pour moi, mon Maître se trouvais sur le pas de la porte du salon où nous nous trouvions. Avant que j'ai pu demander pardon, il a marché droit sur moi, et il m'a giflé en me disant : « Celle-ci c'est pour avoir fait pleurer ma femme ! ». Il m'a alors pris par le bras pour me ramasser. Sa gifle m'avais fait valser à terre. Et je sentais la chaleur d'un tison sur ma joue. Il m'a entraîné en direction de la bibliothèque. Comme je résistais, il m'a pris sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Ce souvenir semblais dur pour lui. Il bu encore quelques gorgées d'eau. Il pris sa femme sa femme sur ses genoux et cacha son visage dans son cou un instant. Enfin il repris.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la pièce, il a ordonné à son fils qui se trouvais là, de sortir. Son ton devais être sans appel, même pour lui, car il m'a regardé d'un air de s'excuser de ne pouvoir me venir en aide. Mon Maître m'a lâché sur le tapi, j'avais atterri durement et il me dit : « Tu oses faire souffrir ma femme. » Je me souviens de ses gestes et de ses paroles comme si c'étais hier. Il a croisé les bras et a repris. « Ai-je besoin de te dire que je ne tolèrerais cela ni de toi, ni de personne ? » Il me fixais les sourcils levés. « Vous me torturez » affirmais-je. « Ah vraiment ? Comment et depuis quand ? » me demanda-t-il. J'avais envi de hurler. De dire Pardonnez-moi, mais au lieu de quoi je lui dit que je le détestais. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire, puis il baissa la tête, les doigts repliés sous son menton, sans me quitter du regard. Enfin il claqua des doigts. Un froufroutement me parvint de la pièce attenante. Je regardais dans cette direction, j'étais stupéfait. Une longue badine arriva en glissant à terre, comme poussée par le vent, elle se tordit, se retourna, s'éleva pour retomber dans la main du Maître. Derrière lui, les portes se fermèrent, le verrou glissa dans son logement avec un claquement métallique sonore. Je reculais sur sol. « Te fouetter va être un véritable plaisir » me déclara mon Maître, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, le regard presque innocent. « Allez-y, criais-je. Je vous déteste. Je suis un homme et vous refusez de le reconnaître ». L'air supérieur, gentil, mais nullement amusé, il s'approcha de moi, m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta face contre le sol. Démon ! m'exclamais-je. « Maître » rectifia-t-il, très calme. Son genou vint se loger au bas de mon dos, puis la badine s'abattit sur mes cuisses. Un cri de douleur m'échappa, mais je serrais les mâchoires. Lorsque les coups suivants me cinglèrent les jambes, je ravalais me plaintes, j'étais furieux de m'entendre lâcher parfois un gémissement involontaire. Fou de rage je luttais pour me redresser, poussant en vain des deux mains contre le tapis. Le moindre mouvement m'étais impossible. Le Maître m'épinglais du genou tout en me battant sans une hésitation. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter. A ma grande surprise il a obtempéré. D'un geste, il a ouvert les deux battants de la porte et Mère est entré. Elle a voulu se précipité vers moi mais il l'a arrêté. Le Maître m'a fait mettre à genou et m'a fait lui demandé pardon. Elle s'est agenouillé près de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Le Maître l'a relevée doucement, avec tendresse et m'a ordonné de sortir. Il ne voulais plus me voir sur son chemin. J'ai obéi et inconsciemment je me suis mis à divaguer vers le camps Tzigane qui s'était installé dans la cour intérieure. Je me suis assis près de l'un des feu et une vieille femme, une guérisseuse, qui a rendu son âme à Dieu depuis quelques années, s'est assise à côté de moi et est resté sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Puis elle m'a dit : « Le Prince est bien fâché ce soir ». Sans me soucier des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, puis elle a posé sa tête sur ses genoux et j'ai pleuré, comme jamais je n'avais pleuré depuis mon enfance. Quand je me suis calmé, elle m'a donné cette petite boite et m'a envoyé me coucher. Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce soir là.

J'étais abasourdi. Je gardais le silence un bon moment.

Il t'a battu, lui dis-je. Mais tu le vénère encore plus.

Je l'avais cherché. J'ai voulu éprouvé ses limites aux dépends de… Mais crois-moi, après ce soir là, je ne leur ai plus jamais manqué de respect.

Tu as eu de la chance, fit la voix de mon frère depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Un siècle plus tôt, il t'aurais fait baiser les pieds de Mère.

Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur moi, Mircea semble être en proie à un combat intérieur, il reste silencieux un moment puis dans un cris qui me fait sursauter, il me jette :

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Monte te coucher, et que je ne te vois pas redescendre, sinon gare à toi ! Demain nous aurons quelques points d'éthique à régler !

Humblement je baissais la tête, malgré ma furieuse envi de lui envoyer une réplique venimeuse, mais je n'en ai plus la force et je reprend simplement :

Oui Mircea. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Tandis que je me levais, Nick s'écria :

Attend, je monte avec toi, je vais voir si les jumeaux vont bien.

Il me suivis jusque en haut l'escalier, puis il me pris par les épaules pour me réconforter, des larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Il resta quelques instants avec moi, puis je luis dit de s'en aller, de peur que mon frère n'en prenne ombrage et ne trouve un moyen d'envenimer les choses.

J'entre dans ma chambre, je verrouille la porte, et bloque le passage souterrain de la cheminée. Cela ne l'empêchera pas d'entrer, mais lui fera comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu en ces lieux.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Comme je l'avais pensé, mon frère était venu me rendre visite. J'avais fait semblant de dormir, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il écoutait les battements de mon cœur et le rythme de ma respiration.

Il n'avait rien dit, il était resté là à m'observer, sans bouger, pendant un long moment. J'étais trop en colère, je refusais de faire le premier pas. Puis il est parti et j'ai fini par m'endormir jusque tard dans la matinée

A mon réveil, ma décision était prise. Je partais. Non je ne fuguais pas, puisque j'avais l'intention de revenir. Non je décidais de partir sur les premières traces de mon père. J'avais déjà imaginé ce voyage, mais je l'avais gardé pour moi.

Je sortis les cartes que j'avais préparées. Je choisi ma destination. COZIA et son monastère. Je savais que mon grand-père, puis mon père y avaient séjournés en leur temps. Peut être que je trouverais des choses là-bas. Quoi ? Allez savoir.

J'ouvris un coffre rangé dans un coin. Mes affaires de camping que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis de nombreux mois. En fait depuis l'été précédent le décès d'Andreï. Je les sortis et les vérifiais. Tout étais en ordre. Mon Maître d'Arme m'avais toujours appris à ranger mes affaires proprement pour pouvoir les utiliser directement en cas d'urgence. J'attrapais la boite où je rangeais mon argent de poche. Il n'y avais pas grand-chose, mais cela suffirais.

Je posais mes affaires dans l'entrée, et allais chercher des provisions dans la cuisine et le cellier. Au moment de sortir, je croisais Justine.

Que fais-tu avec tout ce barda ?

Je part camper, lui indiquais-je.

Pardon ?

Tu m'a très bien entendu !

Elle semblais affolée.

Tu… tu ne veux pas attendre que Nik et Sandor rentrent… Tu pourrais discuter, on pourrais trouver une solution…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, je veux faire un maximum de chemin avant la nuit, je suis déjà très en retard.

Mais où vas-tu ?

Cozia

Cozia ? Mais c'est loin ça…. As-tu de l'argent au moins ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…

Je montais sur mon cheval que j'avais préparé pendant la discussion. Je la saluais mais elle me retint une dernière fois :

Attend et que dira Monsieur ?

Monsieur ? Dis-je d'un ton ironique. Monsieur a intérêt de rester tranquille et de ne pas venir me chercher s'il ne veux pas que je décide de faire un autre voyage du genre de celui de ma mère. Il comprendra. De toutes façons, ainsi il ne m'aura pas dans ses pieds….

Je lançais mon cheval. Derrière moi j'entendais la pauvre Julie qui m'appelais.

Nous étions dans un lieu très reculé, et les chemins étais tout juste entretenu, du moins assez bien pour que Rovine ne se blesse pas. De temps en temps je descendais, pour le soulager de mon poids. Je traversais plusieurs petits villages. Mais on ne faisais pas attention à moi. Tant mieux.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, je m'installais. Je déchargeais Rovine et l'attachais à un arbre à proximité. La longe étais assez lâche pour le laisser paître à son goût. J'installais mes affaires. Puis j'allumais un feu. Nous étions au bord de l'été mais les nuits étaient encore bien fraîches. Lorsque je fut bien installée, je sortis ma carte et ma boussole. J'étais sur la bonne route, mais le chemin étais encore long. Dans les jours à venir, je ne croiserais pas beaucoup de village. Il fallais que je rationne ma nourriture.

- O -

J'arrivais enfin en vue du Monastère. Il y avait des touristes alentours. Ils venaient visiter l'église et les batiments récents. Moi je voulais pénétrer au cœur. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte du monastère.

Je descendis de cheval et tirais sur la cloche pour prévenir de mon intention. Un jeune moine ouvris le clapet et m'observa un instant, puis referma. Je sursautais et retirais sur la cloche. La clapet s'ouvris encore. Le moine paraissait troublé. Mais il me demanda tout de même ce que je voulais. Je demandais à voir le père supérieur. Il me demanda d'attendre.

Je flattais Rovine, le remerciant d'avoir bien voulu me porter jusque là. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre moine.

Vous êtes seule ?

Juste mon cheval et moi.

Entrez. Et silence.

Je remerciais et le suivais. Il m'indiqua où je pouvais laisser mon cheval. Puis il me guida à travers le jardin intérieur, puis les couloirs, jusqu'à une pièce reculée. On me fit entrer et on me demanda d'attendre encore.

Ainsi c'était donc vrai…

Je me retournais. Un moine d'une prestance incroyable étais devant moi. Je n'aurais su dire quel


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, il étais très tôt. J'aurais pu arriver la veille, mais j'avais voulu profiter d'une dernière nuit de liberté.

Tout étais encore calme. Je plaçais Rovine dans sa stalle, le dessellais et le bouchonnais. Enfin je lui donnais une ration d'avoine, amplement méritée.

Enfin je rentrais. Tout le monde dormais encore, je tâchais de faire le moins de bruit possible, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que je suis de retour. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

J'entrais dans ma chambre. Me douchais et me changeais. Enfin je descendais à la cuisine et commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner.

La première à entrer dans la cuisine, fut Julie, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque qu'elle me vis, elle poussa un cris et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es revenu… J'ai eu si peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose… Il faut que j'aille réveiller mes hommes….

- Non, laisse les. La retins-je

- Ton frère alors ?

- Non laisse-le aussi. Crois-moi, il sait déjà que je suis là….

Je gardais le silence quelques instant puis demandais :

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose quand je suis parti ?

- Ton frère étais installé au salon avec Sandor et Nikola quand je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle. Je lui ai rapporté tes paroles et je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas te suivre ou te faire suivre… Tu sais tu m'a mise dans une drôle de position…

- Je suis désolée, fis-je en rougissant et baissant la tête.

- Ca vas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mircea a promis, et il s'est retiré. Tous les matins, il est venu me voir pour me demander si tu étais rentré.

- Et Sandor ?

- Lui a simplement dit que tu étais assez grande pour savoir ce que tu devais faire. Nik s'est écrié que tu étais une inconsciente, et qu'il pourrais t'arriver n'importe quoi. Il est même allé jusqu'à me reprocher de t'avoir laissé partir. Il a dit que j'aurais dû t'enfermer quelque part.

- Mais bien sûr. Faisons comme ça…

- Je le sais bien, mais va lui dire….

- Elle n'en aura pas besoin, fit la voix de Nikola, qui venais d'entrer dans la cuisine et qui avais entendu la fin de la conversation. Je suis content de te voir saine et sauve.

- Que croyais-tu qu'il allais m'arriver ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'écartais. Mon orgueil mal placé prenais le dessus.

Bien alors le sujet est clos, Monsieur je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes affaires.

Nik regarda sa mère, tandis que je sortais. J'avais été vexée, mais en arrivant dans ma chambre je m'en voulais déjà. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je partais. Pourtant il avait toujours été là quand j'avais eu besoin de lui.

Je voulu me faire pardonner mais quand je redescendit, il étais déjà parti avec son père. Julie me fit même savoir qu'il ne rentrerais pas avant le lendemain. J'étais triste mais je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. Je l'avais blessé. Quelle tête de cochon je pouvais faire, vraiment.

Je fit alors ce que je faisais toujours quand j'avais de la peine, j'allais me réfugier dans le bureau de mon frère. Il étais là, assis à son bureau. Pendant un long moment, nous nous dévisageâmes. Puis il se leva et me pris dans ses bras.

Il me sera un moment puis nous allâmes nous asseoir sur les fauteuils installés devant la cheminée. Se faisant, il me demanda si j'avais fait un bon voyage et si j'avais appris tout ce que je souhaitais. Je le lui racontais et le remerciais d'avoir respecté ma demande.

- Quand tu es parti, me dit-il, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plu l'enfant que Père et Mère m'ont confié avant de partir. J'ai réalisé que tu étais bien plus capable de te débrouiller que je ne le pensais…

- En même temps tu as tout fait pour… Précepteur, Maître d'Arme, j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Le silence s'installa entre nous.

- Je…

-Je suis désolée, le coupais-je. Je suis désolée pour… pour toutes les choses que je t'ai dîtes… Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi si violement… Comment pourrais-je haïr quelqu'un qui… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je repris ma respiration. Et il me regarda de ses yeux brillants, me fit un sourire puis il me dit :

- A mon tour de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violement.

Il passa ses doigts froids sur ma lèvre, qui avais bien guérie à présent, et il repris enfin.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal.

Je secouais la tête, et il posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Ce qui s'est passé récemment, m'a ébranlé. J'ai eu très peur pour toi. Qu'il ne te découvre et qu'il veuille s'en prendre à toi…. Si je te perdais… Je perdrais ma dernière raison de vivre…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ni lui, ni moi n'aimions étalé nos sentiments. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je me retirais.

- O -

La routine s'installa à nouveau. Je suivais plus ou moins d'assiduité les cours de mon précepteur. D'ailleurs, il prenais un malin plaisir à me faire rattraper tout le retard que j'avais accumulé. Cela ne me laissais que peu de temps pour moi, et donc pour Nikola.

Ce dernier m'avais pardonné mon départ et mon entrée fracassante à son égard. J'avais d'ailleurs découvert une petit mou, qui le faisais craquer, et j'en usais et en abusais. A présent, nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble, comme pour rattraper ce mois perdu.

- O -

Vers la fin du mois de juin, Mayra et Dan rentrèrent au village. Mayra devais accouché incessamment sous peu et elle tenais à la faire chez sa mère. Elle disais que la présence de sa mère ainsi que de Julie et de Sandor lui étais indispensable. Elle refusais d'entendre parler d'hôpital. Pour elle, sa mère, et l'infirmière et sa femme étais largement suffisante et la rassurais mieux que le milieu médical. J'avais demandé un coup de mains à mon frère afin de fournir tout le matériel médical souhaité par Sandor.

Le Grand Jour arriva enfin. Cela faisait deux jours que nous attendions. J'avais obtenu la permission exceptionnelle de m'absenter du château pour passer la nuit auprès de Mayra.

Lorsque la phase final du travail commença, on nous fit sortir Dan et moi. Là encore, je me retrouvais à la porte. Nous avons bien tenté de rester pour soutenir notre meilleure amie, mais Sandor nous avais mis dehors en nous disant que la pauvre Mayra avais besoin d'air.

Nous entendions les cris de Mayra et les encouragements de sa mère et du médecin. Dan et moi nous sérions la mains, inquiets. Puis soudain… le silence. Il fut rapidement suivi par les cris du bébé. Des larmes nous montèrent aux yeux. Je voyais que Dan était très bouleversé. Après tout il avait suivi la grossesse de A à Z en direct.

Enfin on nous permis d'entrer. Mayra étais là, rayonnante. Elle ne lâchais pas le petit corps posé au chaud, tout contre son sein.

- Andreï, je te présente ton parrain et ta marraine.

- Nous ? nous écriâmes-nous en même temps.

- Bah qui vouliez-vous que je choisisse. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et ceux de Mon Andreï.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et sa mère posa y posa ses doigts. Elle comprenais sa douleur. La mère d'Andreï étais sa meilleure amie à elle. Et un petit bout d'eux deux persistais dans ce tout petit bébé.

- Eh bien je suis honorée d'avoir été choisie pour être ta marraine.

- Et moi ton parrain, renchérit Dan. Et quand tu sera plus grand, on aura un tas de choses à te raconter sur ton papa.

Nous restâmes encore un moment auprès d'elle, puis Nikola et Sandor me raccompagnèrent au château.

J'allais voir mon frère dans son bureau. Il semblais contrarié, et je me demandais pouvais avoir bien fait, mais il me rassura et me demanda ce que je souhaitais. Je lui racontais que Mayra m'avais choisi pour être la marraine de son enfant. J'eu droit à un petit discours sur les responsabilités, sur lequel je rebondis :

- En parlant de cela, je me demandais s'il n'étais pas possible d'alléger mon programme scolaire, afin que je puisse profiter de mon filleul ?

- Myna… Il massa ses tempes. Tu es vraiment un petit démon paresseux…

Je lui fit mon sourire le plus charmeur. Il semblais réfléchir à une solution à une solution. Et, à mon grand étonnement, il accéda à ma demande. Il fut convenu que j'airais mes cours le matin et que je serais libre tous les après-midi. A moi de gérer mon temps quand aux devoirs et le reste. Mon précepteur avait cependant tout le loisir de me priver de cette liberté, s'il jugeais que mon travail ne lui convenais pas.

_**_Ce calme plat dura deux bon mois. Disons-le tout l'été. Le matin : les cours et l'après-midi : je profitais de mes amis et de mon filleul. Mes devoirs toujours aussi nombreux, occupaient toutes mes soirées et même une partie de ma nuit._**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Ce matin, Nikola vint me réveiller. Il était assis sur mon lit. Il me caressait les cheveux.

- Réveilles-toi Myna, il est l'heure. Ton train part dans deux heures.

- Ainsi, tu es au courant ?

- Oui… mais ne t'en fait pas, nous nous reverrons…

Des larmes se sont mises à couler. Il me prend dans ses bras. Nous restons enlacés un moment. Puis il fini par se retirer après avoir embrassé le sommet de mon crâne.

Je me levais et m'habillais. Un jean et un pull, accompagnés d'une paire de tennis, rien de plus confortable pour voyager.

Tandis que je descendais à la cuisine, je croisais deux des fils d'Ector, les aînés. Je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup. Ils retirèrent leurs chapeaux et me demandèrent si mes malles étaient prêtes et s'ils pouvaient les emporter. Je leur répondit par l'affirmative et les remerciaient. Ils s'inclinèrent, remettent leur chapeaux et continuent leur chemin.

Dans la cuisine, toute la famille Pietru m'attendais. Sandor et Julie me prirent dans leur bras. Il me souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de se retirer et de nous laisser seuls Nik et moi. Ce dernier me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement, puis je posais ma tête contre son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Au bout d'un long moment il m'écarta et essuya mes larmes en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ne perd pas espoir, tu ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait.

J'avais envi de le retenir, de lui demander de m'accompagner mais je ne pouvais pas, là où j'allais on n'acceptais pas les hommes. Je le laissais donc partir, mais cela me brisais le cœur.

Je m'asseyais à la table. Piétrava m'avais préparé mon petit déjeuner mais je n'avais pas faim. Durant une heure, j'attendis mon frère. Il avait dit qu'il serais là ce matin. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur… l'un des fils d'Ector, qui m'annonça que nous devions y aller.

- Je n'ai pas vu mon frère…

- Pardon Princesse, mais il ne viendra pas…

- Comment ? J'étais estomaquée.

- Non, il nous a remis les billets de train. Nous allons t'accompagner jusqu'à ta destination.

Je ne protestais pas malgré mon envi de voir mon frère. Je demandais si je pouvais laisser un mot.

- Je suis désolé Princesse, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous ne devons pas rater le train.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Pour l'instant à la gare, pour le reste nous le saurons en chemin.

Nous utilisâmes ma voiture, que je ne conduisais pas pour une fois. De toutes les façons je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Je ne cessais de regarder par le pare brise arrière pendant tout le trajet qui nous menais à la gare.

Le seul train en partance à l'heure où nous nous présentâmes, étais un train pour Bucarest. Le train étais déjà en gare. Les hommes me font monter à l'avant du train dans un compartiment première classe. Lorsque je fut installée, l'un des deux frères me rendis mon sac à dos et une lettre.

Le train démarra enfin. Quand je suis sûre d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mes deux gardes du corps stationnés devant la porte du compartiment, je décachetais la lettre. Je brisais le sceau de ma famille. Comme je me doutais, c'étais une lettre de mon frère. A l'intérieur, je redécouvrais, comme à chaque fois son écriture fine et incurvée.

Mon Âme,

Pardon de devoir t'éloigner de moi, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, si je ne veux pas que Radu te trouve et ne cherche pas à m'atteindre à travers toi.

Ceci dit, pardonne-moi encore une chose, celle de t'avoir menti sur le lieu de ta destination. Notre oncle ayant des espions de partout, j'ai préféré t'indiquer un leurre, bien que je sache par avance ce que tu en penserais. C'est pourquoi, je t'envois auprès de gens qui sauront te défendre envers et contre tout.

Ce train va te mener à Bucarest, là une voiture vous attendra. Vous vous rendrez à l'aéroport , où tu prendra un avions pour Paris. Dans l'avion, deux jeunes femmes de notre espèce t'accosterons. Inutile que je te les décrive, je suis sûr que tu saura les reconnaître.

Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, si ce n'est de bien obéir à tes gardes, il en va de ta sécurité et par extension de la mienne.

Une autre lettre t'attend au bout de ton voyage. Dès que je le pourrais, je prendrais contact avec toi.

Bien à toi, à jamais.

Mircea

A la lecture de cette lettre, je m'enfonce dans la banquette. Deux jeunes femmes de mon espèce ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'agissait de vampires ? Mon frère n'avais jamais voulu que j'en fréquente. Lorsque son ami Louis étais venu lui rendre visite, j'étais parti camper avec mes amis. De toutes les façons je verrais bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je plaçais mon casque sur mes oreilles et attrapais un livre. Je l'avais choisi au hasard dans la bibliothèque et il m'ennuyais. A la place, je tentais d'essayer d'imaginer à nouveau ma nouvelle vie.

Le seul petit moment de distraction que m'offrit ce voyage, fut lorsque l'employé des chemins de fer, s'apprêtais à entrer dans le compartiment pour me proposer ses sandwichs ou ses boissons et que l'un de mes gardes du corps l'empêcha de passer. L'autre effrayé par sa mine patibulaire continua son chemin sans demander son reste.

A la place, mon garde entra dans le compartiment, retira son chapeau et s'inclina devant moi. Je le fit se relever tout de suite, je n'aimais pas ces marques de déférence.

- Pardonne-moi Princesse, mais ma mère t'a préparé son ragoût des grands jours. Je te l'ai réchauffé. Et puis… elle serait très en colère contre moi si elle apprenais que je t'ai laissé acheter ces répugnantes choses.

Parler de nourriture, me donnais faim, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais encore rien mangé de la journée. J'acceptais donc le plat avec plaisir. C'étais un ragoût de mouton, accompagné de petites carottes et de pommes de terre.

- Tu remerciera bien Piétrava, pour son attention, enfin… dès que tu le pourras…

Je mangeais encore une bouchée et lui dit la bouche encore quasiment pleine :

- Hum, c'est vraiment délicieux !

-Merci, Princesse c'est…

Je lui coupais la parole.

- Dès à présent, vous ne devez plus m'appeler ainsi. Je suis…

Je m'interrompis le temps de regarder les papiers que l'on m'avais remis avant le départ du train.

- Je suis Myna… Thorn… Et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Bien Prin… euh Mademoiselle Thorn…

- Au fait, sais-tu quelle est notre destination ?

- Pour nous, oui, nous savons ordre de te mettre dans l'avion qui t'attend à l'aéroport et de rentrer immédiatement, en ce qui te concerne, je n'en sais rien.

- Oh… Fut la seule chose qui sorti de ma bouche.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement avant de remettre son chapeau et de sortir rejoindre son ami. Je voulais leur demander de venir s'asseoir avec moi, mais leur mine sombre m'en dissuadais, me faisais comprendre qu'ils le prendraient mal.

Le restant du voyage se passais sans encombre. Arrivés à Bucarest, il m'entraînèrent à bord d'une voiture qui nous conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport en dehors de la ville. Je n'eu même pas le loisir de visiter l'aéroport, la voiture se dirigea droit vers le hangars. Devant, se trouvais un jet. Mon frère avait dû se faire plaisir en préparant ce voyage.

- O -

L'hôtesse qui m'accueillis, me souhaita la bienvenu, et m'indiqua mon siège. Je pénétrais à sa suite dans la cabine. Elle me guida vers un siège double, un simple lui faisant face.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas remercié, ni dit au revoir à mes deux gardes. Je cherchais leur voiture à travers les hublots mais elle avait déjà disparu. Quel dommage…

Je m'installais enfin sur le siège unique, et continuais à regarder à travers le hublot. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas les deux jeunes femmes qui s'installèrent en face de moi. Ce ne fut le cas que lorsque l'une d'elle s'écria d'une voix chantante :

- Mais regardez-moi ça… Nous avons hérité d'une nouvelle Bella…

- Alice… Laisse notre cousine tranquille…

Je levais les yeux. Cousine ? elle avait dit cousine ?

Je me retrouvais en face des deux êtres les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vu, en dehors de mon frère. Les deux semblaient petites. L'une, celle avec la voix chantonnante portais des cheveux très court, noir, coiffés en petits pics légers, tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux long jusqu'en dessous des omoplates et ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Ils étaient marrons et des reflets cuivrés apparaissaient en fonction de la lumière.

Leur peau était faite d'albâtre, tout comme celle de mon frère. Par contre je restais un moment à fixer leur yeux, ils étaient dorés. Avant de me rappeler qu'il était impolis de fixer les gens.

- J'avais troqué mes deux fiers tziganes contre deux déesses vêtu à la dernière mode.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu en est vraiment une ? me demandais la dénommée Alice.

- Alice, voyons… Carlisle t'avais dit… la morigéna l'autre.

Alice n'en eu cure et tenta de continuer son interrogatoire mais l'hôtesse nous invita à boucler nos ceintures le temps du décollage.

Tandis que l'avions montais dans les airs, Alice me tendis un mouchoir et sortit son téléphone. Il se mit à sonner. Alice pris la communication. Elle parlais si vite que je ne comprenais que quelques bribes. Que n'enviais-je pas les oreilles de mon frère.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, et l'autre c'est ma sœur… enfin, ma belle sœur Alice. Je suppose que tu l'avais compris. Tu vas vivre avec nous durant quelques temps.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour poser une question mais elle m'interrompis en disant que ce n'étais pas la peine, car elles n'étais pas habilitées à me répondre. Alice lui tendis alors le téléphone :

- Edward et Nessie veulent te parler.

Bella le pris et se leva pour se diriger vers le fond de l'appareil, tandis qu'Alice me dit que sa nièce Nessie, enfin Renesmée étais heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge, son véritable âge.

Elle s'interrompis un moment avant de reprendre :

- Au fait, ton cheval est arrivé. Carlisle et les garçons lui ont construit une écurie et Rosalie et Esmée on redécoré l'ancienne chambre d'Edouard, Elles espèrent qu'elle te plaira.

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'elle me disait et qui étaient ces gens, si ce n'est que les noms de Carlisle et Edouard avaient déjà été mentionnés.

Bella avait raccroché et nous rejoignit. Elle déposa une couverture sur me genoux et s'essaya avant de dire :

- Le mieux, c'est qu'elle vois sur place Alice. Carlisle lui donnera toutes les informations nécessaires une fois arrivé. Laissons-là dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Je me tournais vers le hublot à nouveau. Il faisait une nuit d'encre à présent. Je pensais à tout ce que je quittais. Nikola d'abord, que j'aimais plus que tout, mes deux meilleurs amis Dan et Mayra, ainsi que mon petit filleul, a qui je n'avais pas pu dire au revoir et qui allaient me manquer. Mon frère, qui bien que nous ayons eu quelques petites divergences d'opinions, me manquait déjà énormément. Piétrava et Ector aussi me manquaient.

Je n'étais jamais parti de chez moi. Bien sûr il y avait mon pèlerinage, mais alors je savais que je rentrerais. Dans ce cas là c'était… Toute ma vie étais chamboulée.

- Tu es malade ? s'écria Bella. Tes yeux saignent….

Je passais mes doigts sur mes yeux. Ils étaient rouge.

- Génial, grognais-je. C'est ce moment qu'ils ont choisi pour faire leur apparition. Et en public en plus…

Avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, Bella s'était levée à la vitesse de l'éclair et était allé mouiller un linge qu'elle m'apporta.

- Je ne suis pas malade, lui répondis-je en essuyant mes joues devant le miroir d'un poudrier qu'Alice me tendais.

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont mes pouvoirs… Ils commencent à faire leur apparition.

- Carlisle serait là, il dirais que c'est fascinant…

- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je. Il n'y a pas de sang lorsque vous pleurez ?

- Nous n'avons pas de larmes, m'expliqua Bella. Notre venin annihile toutes nos sécrétions.

- Du venin ?

- Oui, c'est un peu compliqué, mais tu pourras poser toutes tes questions quand nous seront arrivés. Maintenant endors-toi. Fini Alice

Avant que je me retourne vers le hublot, Bella me posa une dernière question :

- Tu as grandi à quel rythme ?

- Euh… normalement… Comme tout le monde… pourquoi ?

- Comme ça…

- O -

Mon sommeil dura tout le reste du vol. L'hôtesse me réveilla peu avant l'atterrissage, pour que je relève mon siège et boucle ma ceinture. C'était mon premier vol en avion et je n'avais quasiment pas profité de voyage.

L'avion atterrit sur un tout petit aéroport. Au pied de l'Avion se tenait un énorme 4X4 noir, rutilant. Les vitres nous renvoyaient notre image. Elles étaient fumées. Elles ne permettaient aucune vision de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Je n'avais jamais vu de tel véhicule, si ce n'est dans les revues automobiles que Nik m'avais fait voir. J'entendais mes deux accompagnatrices discuter devant moi, tandis que nous marchions sur le tarmac.

- Prend le volant, Alice.

- Mais… c'est ta voiture Bella…

- Ne fait pas celle qui n'avais pas vu ce détail Alice. Je veux rentrer au plus vite. Nessie va bientôt se lever et je veux profiter de cette dernière journée avant que nous ne reprenions les cours.

- Oui tu as raison, et il me tarde de revoir Jasper, et les autres aussi, naturellement.

Nous grimpâmes et Alice démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Bella m'expliqua qu'en temps normal, le trajet durais deux heures, mais qu'à la vitesse où Alice roulais on ne mettrais que trois quart d'heure.

La route défilais trop vite pour que je puisse la suivre. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et repartis dans mes pensées. Quand la voiture commença à ralentir, et à rouler sur un chemin de gravillons indiquant l'allée d'une maison, je regardais l'heure sur le tableau de bord : trois quart d'heure tout juste.

Alice gara la voiture dans un énorme garage, rempli de huit véhicules, dont un étais recouvert d'un drap également une moto.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de les admirer, que déjà on me traînais dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ce que je découvris me laissa pantois : De grandes baies vitrées. Partout. Elles laissaient entrer la lumière à foison. Les murs, le mobilier, tout étais clair, majoritairement blanc.

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'admirer les lieux plus que cela car une jeune fille sauta au cou de Bella et restèrent longuement enlacées.

Bienvenue à Brighton, me dit un jeune dieu blond. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je suis très heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance et de t'accueillir

J'inclinais la tête pour salue tandis qu'il continuais et me présentais les autres membres de sa famille.

- Voici Esmée, ma tendre épouse. Emmett et Rosalie. Edouard, le mari de Bella. Ainsi que leur fille Renesmée. Voici Jasper, le mari d'Alice. Et enfin Jacob, qui est…

- Un ami de la famille, coupa Edouard.

- Non, c'est mon âme sœur, fit Renesmée qui avais lâché Bella pour aller se caler dans les bras de Jacob.

Je restais interdite, presque timide devant toutes ces personnes. Ils étaient tous magnifiques, fait d'albâtre, sauf Jacob, qui lui avait la peau cuivrée de son peuple, amérindien, je devinais.

Tous semblaient avoir plus ou moins le même âge que moi, sauf Carlisle et Esmée, qui avaient dû transformés vers les mêmes âges que mon frère.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et me pris par le bras :

- Allons viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre quand tu sera prête.

Nous montâmes un grand escalier tout aussi lumineux que le reste de la maison. Dans les escaliers était posée une énorme croix en bois, j'eus un petit sourire. Puis au mur, un cadre avec un tas de chapeau à pompon. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour observer le tableau.

- Ce sont les chapeaux de diplômé des enfants. Ils se sont amusés à les collectionner chaque année.

Je baissais le regard et repris la montée des marche. Voilà une chose que je ne ferais jamais, mon frère l'avais interdit.

- C'est par ici, m'indiqua mon guide qui m'avais observé en souriant.

Elle tira un lourd rideau opaque, et ajouta.

- Voici ta chambre. C'est l'ancienne chambre d'Edouard. Mais comme il ne l'utilise plus, il a accepté de te la donner. Nous l'avons décorée avec Rosalie…

Elle me regarda déambuler dans la pièce, puis repris :

- Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, nous pouvons recommencer et la faire plus à ton goût.

- Oh non, c'est parfait, répondis-je rapidement. Ça change…

- Nous avons installé un volet électrique sur les baies. Si tu en a besoin , voici la télécommande, dit-elle en me tendant un petit boitier.

- Je vous remercie, c'est vraiment… je… ça change. Toute cette lumière… Chez moi c'étais plus sombre, style vieille pierre et château fort…

Esmée souris à cette remarque.

- Tes affaires n'étant pas encore arrivées, Alice a tenu à garnir ton dressing. Cette porte-ci mène à ta propre salle de bain. Si tu as besoin de serviettes ou de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le demander.

Esmée se dirigea vers le couloir, et avant de sortir elle m'indiqua que le déjeuner serais servi à treize heures.

- le déjeuner ? Bien Madame.

- Oh… Pas de Madame ici, me dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Appelle-moi Esmée comme tout le monde. Il n'y a guère que les garçons qui m'appellent ainsi. Et encore, seulement quand je les gronde.

Elle sorti et tira le rideau derrière elle. Je m'essayais un instant sur le lit et regardais le jour se lever par la baie vitrée. Magnifique… J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi dans mes montagnes. Comme j'aimerais que Mayra et Dan voient ça. Et Nik…

La fatigue repris le dessus et je m'allongeais quelques minutes pour me reposer.

- O -

Je fut réveillée par un grattement sur le rideau, puis un toc toc sur le mur. J'ouvrais les yeux. On m'avais couverte. Il faisait grand jour à présent. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je regardais ma montre : dix heures trente.

La fille de Bella entra dans la chambre.

- Tu es Renesmée, c'est ça ? Fis-je, la voix pâteuse de sommeil.

- Nessie, pour les intimes.

- Ah… Ok, va pour Nessie.

- Grand père Carlisle, souhaite te voir, dans son bureau.

- Bien… Est-ce que… j'ai le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer ?

- Naturellement.

Je me levais et ouvrais le dressing. Il étais remplis de housse de protection, et toutes étaient elles mêmes remplis de vêtement de grand couturier. Un paradis pour Mayra, fan de mode, un cauchemar pour moi.

L'une de ces housses avait une couleur différente des autres. Je l'ouvrais… et oh miracle, une paire de jean et un chemisier. Un mot étais épinglé.

"En attendant les malles,

Amitiés, Bella"

- Tu remerciera ta mère pour moi, fis-je avec un sourire.

- Bah, tu auras bien l'occasion de le faire.

Je fouillais les tiroirs à la recherche de sous-vêtements, puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Elle étais magnifique. Toute de marbre italien de couleur rose. Une douche de plein pied, une vasque transparente, ainsi qu'un miroir dans lequel on pouvais se voir de pied en cap.

Je me douchais rapidement et enfilais les vêtements que l'on m'avais prêté. Je sorti de la salle de bain en m'essuyant la tête penchée en avant, ne voyant par le fait que mes pieds. Ce n'est que lorsque je levais enfin la tête que je vis que Nessie étais encore là.

- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendrais, sinon je me serais dépêché.

- Grand-père m'a dit que je devais te conduire. Et puis tu es plutôt rapide.

- Je ne répondis pas, à la place je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux et les attachais avec mon élastique fatigué.

- Bien allons-y alors…

Je suivais la jeune fille dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de toquer, la voix de Carlisle nous invita à entrer. Nessie ouvrit la porte et me laissa le passage.

- Toi aussi Nessie, rentre, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents, si tu le veux bien.

Carlisle nous invita à nous asseoir. Je regardais autour de moi. Ce bureau étais bien différent de celui de mon frère. Au mur, plusieurs œuvres d'art. Des vitrines emplis d'instruments de médecine ancestraux.

L'homme me laissa un moment me délecter de tous ces détails, puis il s'adressa à moi.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma maison.

- Merci, fis-je timidement.

D'ordinaire je n'étais pas du genre timide, mais il émanais une telle aura de lui, qu'il m'étais impossible de ne pas l'être. Il continua :

- Alice et Bella ont fait état de soucis durant le vol…

- Je cherchais un instant. Un soucis ? Ah… ça…

- Oh ce n'est rien…

- Que tu dis. Ton frère m'avais prévenu que cela risquais d'arriver. Ou du moins que nous devions nous y attendre.

- Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? Demandais-je avide.

- Et bien, pas grand-chose d'autre. Il s'est contenté de m'énumérer les pouvoirs dont bénéficie ceux de ton espèce.

- Mon espèce ? Vous n'êtes pas ? Mais je croyais que ?

- Oh si, je te rassure. Mais j'ai appris récemment, enfin… Il y a une vingtaine d'année, donc récemment à mon point de vue, que nous existions en sous espèces, nous ignorant l'une l'autre.

- Ah ?

- Mon frère n'avais jamais fait état de ce fait. Bien qu'avec le recul, il ne m'avais jamais vraiment parlé de ce que nous étions. Tout ce que je savais, je l'avais appris dans les journaux et les livres de mon frères.

Il m'observa un moment, puis Nessie, qui restais silencieuse mais qui enregistrais tout.

- Oui, reprit-il. Par exemple : nos yeux changent avec la transformation.

- Il changent ? demandais-je incrédule. Ceux de mon frère ont toujours le même vert.

- Je sais… les nôtres sont dorés. Cela est dû au fait que nous soyons "végétariens".

Il souris à ma réaction incrédule puis repris :

- Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. Sinon nos pupilles seraient rouges….

- Mais les vôtres sont noires… l'interrompis-je.

- Oui c'est ce qui arrive lorsque nous attendons trop longtemps avant de nous nourrir. Maintenant… la peau.

Il se leva et approcha de la fenêtre qui laissais entrer la lumière du soleil. Il releva la manche de son pull, et sa peau se mit à briller tels de milliers de petits diamants.

- Cela veux dire que vous pouvez sortir tout le temps ?

- Oui et non… du moins pas au milieu des humains. Tu comprend bien pourquoi.

- Mircea ne brille pas, mais il ne sort jamais en plein soleil. Mais…

Soudain, la voix d'Esmée retentit dans la maison, nous ordonnant à Nessie et moi de descendre manger.

- Oh non ! S'écria justement la jeune fille. Grand-père s'il te plait…

- Non Nessie, tu sais que nous sommes intraitable là-dessus, tu dois manger normalement aussi. Tu ira chasser avec Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie ce soir, si tu le souhaite.

Nessie se renfrogna et se leva. Je regardais Carlisle, qui s'était levé à son tour, avais mis son bras autour de mon épaule à la vue de mon air étonné.

- Double alimentation. Nessie a besoin des deux pour survivre. De sang et de nourriture normale.

Je ne répondais rien et me laissais guider. Nous arrivâmes près de la table à manger. Trois couverts étais posés sur la table. Les plats embaumaient la pièce. Jacob était déjà assis devant une assiette, et regardais les plats avec envie, comme si on l'en avais privé depuis longtemps.

- Venez vous asseoir les filles, nous invita Esmée.

- Et interdiction de donner son assiette à Jacob, prévint Edouard en regardant sa fille.

Nessie regarda le regarda d'un air suppliant, mais le père resta inflexible. La jeune fille s'assit près de Jacob en ronchonnant. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son crâne pour essayer de la dérider, et il y parvint à moitié.

Lorsqu'à mon tour je fut installée, Jacob me servit, puis une minuscule portion à Nessie qui grimaça lorsque l'odeur vint encore plus lui chatouiller les narines, puis enfin, il posa le plat devant lui et l'attaqua.

- Jacob, nous avons une invitée, s'insurgea Esmée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis déjà pas sûre de pouvoir finir mon assiette, il y en a dix fois trop.

- C'était le but… Répondis Jacob en riant.

Ce dernier me souris de toutes ses dents, puis se concentra sur son plat.

- Cela te dérange-t-il que nous reprenions notre discussion de tout à l'heure pendant que tu manges, me demanda Carlisle.

- Euh… non pas du tout.

- Donc, tu me disais tout à l'heure que Mircea ne brille pas…

- Oh la chance… s'écria Emmett.

- Néanmoins, lui non plus ne sort pas en plein soleil. A ma connaissance, les seuls à pouvoir le faire sont les jumelles Maharet et Mekare, ainsi que Khayman, mais eux ils sont vraiment très vieux. Oh et il y a aussi Lestat, mais lui a bu le sang de la reine Akasha.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Ceux du Clan de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Louis de la Pointe du Lac, est un ami de mon frère. Il est venu un jour lui rendre visite, je n'étais pas là mais il lui a laissé des journaux et… je les ai lus…

Je rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux… Je l'avais fait à l'insu de mon frère, il avait horreur que je traîne dans son bureau en son absence. Je vis Edouard chuchoter à l'oreille de Bella, si bas que même les autres ne l'entendirent pas.

- Bien, nous approfondirons ces détails un autre jour. Il est temps pour l'instant d'aborder un sujet qui vous concerne toutes les deux.

Carlisle s'arrêta et regarda Bella et Edouard qui lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Nessie, elle me regarda et encore une fois, fit la grimace. Son grand-père repris la parole :

- A partir de demain matin, vous rentrerez toutes les deux au lycée de Br…

- C'est vrai ? Mais je croyais que…

Je m'étais levée d'un bond et ma chaise étais tombée avec fracas.

Je m'excusais et me rassit avant d'expliquer que mon frère avait toujours refuser que je fréquente l'école, et par conséquent j'avais eu des précepteurs.

Nessie non plus, n'y est jamais allé, à cause de sa croissance accélérée. Mais maintenant qu'elle est stabilisée, nous jugeons qu'il est temps pour elle de sortir dans le monde.

C'est ce moment là que Nessie choisit pour me montrer son pouvoir. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et aussitôt, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens vinrent m'assaillir. Je sursautais, mais fut aussitôt "recouverte" d'un havre de paix, et mon cœur repris une course normale.

Elle me montra le temps qu'elle avait passé à étudier avec ses parents, ou avec le restant de sa famille, puis la dispute avec son père quand il lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrais aller dans une école parmi des mortels. Elle me fit également part de ses innombrables discussions avec ses oncles et tantes et grands parents, essayant de les amadouer pour qu'ils l'aident, mais aucun n'avait céder.

Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, je clignais des yeux et soufflais un grand coup.

- Wow… ça c'est du pouvoir… vous êtes… Vous avez tous ce genre de pouvoir ?

- Non, me répondit Carlisle en riant. Il n'y a que quelque uns parmi nous. Alice est capable de voir l'avenir dans certains cas, Jasper peux contrôler les émotions…

- Ah c'est pour ça que…

- Oui, en effet. Bella, elle, est une sorte de bouclier. Si elle le souhaite, elle peut bloquer les pouvoirs de qui lui chante. Et Edouard, a la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Mais rassure-toi, il est très au point en ce qui concerne l'intimité.

- Oh… chez… enfin… pour ceux comme mon frère… Il est possible de lire dans les pensée d'autrui, avec plus ou moins de finesse, mais ce lien est annihilé entre créateur et… créature…

Le silence se fit un instant puis Carlisle reprit :

- Oui, je me souviens de ce détail. Ton père m'en avais parlé.

- Vous avez connu mon père ?

- Oui, il est venu me voir peu après ta naissance, pour que j'analyse ton sang.

- Je l'ai lu dans le journal de mon père, mais j'ignorai que ce fut vous, et encre moins qu'il avait fait appel à ….

Le téléphone de Carlisle se mit à sonner. Il pris l'appel. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait raccroché et nous annonça qu'il devais se rendre à l'hôpital.

Esmée fit une moue, mais se repris et Carlisle l'embrassa avant de lui promettre de se faire pardonner à son retour.

Nessie avait voulu profiter de l'instant pour s'échapper mais sa mère l'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Elle se tourna alors vers sa grand-mère :

- Grand-mère, est ce que je peux quitter la table…

- Puis-je, la corrigea-t-elle.

- Puis-je quitter la table s'il te plaît ?

- Tu as fini ? Tu ne veux pas un dessert ?

Nessie pris un air dégoûté. Elles détestais vraiment la nourriture, mais son corps en avait trop besoin pour qu'elle s'en passe.

- Je plaisantais. Allez fille mauvaise tête, va profiter de tes dernières heures de liberté.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, et me proposa de la suivre, mais Esmée me retint. Elle attrapa alors le bras de Jacob et l'entraîna à sa suite, sous le regard désapprobateur de son père. Cela lâcha alors un grognement de douleur. Bella venais de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Voyant cela, Emmett partis d'un énorme fou rire.

- O -

Voici une lettre qui est arrivée pour toi par coursier. Carlisle voulais te la remettre tout à l'heure mais tu dormais.

Esmée me tendis la lettre. Je remerciais, et m'isolais dans un coin.

"Mon Âme,

Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que tu es arrivée à bon port.

Encore une fois, pardonnes-moi de t'avoir menti, c'était un mal nécessaire.

L'homme chez qui tu te trouves, a été choisi par notre père pour être ton parrain. Ne peste pas tout de suite contre moi, je l'ignorais, tout comme toi.

Notre père m'avais laissé un coffre que je ne devais ouvrir qu'au cas où Radu s'en prendrais à toi. En sommes un kit d'urgence. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de l'ouvrir jusque il y a quelques semaines.

Ceci dit, je connais Carlisle depuis de nombreuses années et je sais que tu sera très heureuse chez eux.

Carlisle a les pleins pouvoirs pour prendre toutes les décisions te concernant. N'en prend pas ombrage, ma chère sœur, car comme je te l'ai dit précédemment il en va de ta sécurité et de la mienne.

Tu me manque, et mon cœur saigne d'avoir dû t'éloigner de moi.

Sois heureuse.

Bien à toi, Mircea."

Je serrais la lettre contre mon cœur. Je me sentais calme. Je me tournais vers Jasper qui jouais distraitement avec les cheveux d'Alice. Celle-ci c'était installée contre lui et étais en grand débat "MODE" avec Rosalie. Edouard et Bella, étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la baie vitrée et observaient leur fille au dehors. Emmett quand à lui zappais sur l'immense écran plat.

Je me tournais vers Esmée.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Plaît-il ?

-Que Carlisle étais mon parrain ?

Aussitôt, toutes les activités cessèrent, et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi, même Nessie et Jacob étaient rentrés. Alice le Lutin sautilla jusqu'à moi, et me dit de sa voix flûtée :

- Bien sûr qu'on le savait, on avait hâte de te rencontrer.

- Alice… la morigéna Esmée.

- C'est vrai, repris Emmett. On avais hâte de rencontrer Myna la Tornade.

- Pardon ?

Esmée fronça les sourcils, et Emmett reparti de son rire.

- Ton frère nous écrivais souvent… enfin surtout à Carlisle.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Disons qu'il cherchais souvent des conseils quand à tes… bêtises et à ses réactions à lui.

- Il ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

Je repensais à certaines des méfaits que j'avais commis. Mon comportement parfois puéril et les punitions qui en avaient résulté.

- Je senti le regard d'Edouard sur moi, il avais lu le défilement de mes pensées. Son visage étais resté impassible mais je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de rougir, avant de dire :

- Alors vous savez tous quel démon je suis.

Esmée me pris dans ses bras et me dit :

- Je ne vois aucun démon ici. Juste une petite fille qui a grandi un peu trop seule et qui s'est forgé un fort caractère en plus de celui légué par ses parents.

Je soufflais un merci. Puis je pensais à une chose qui ne me paraissait pas cohérent :

- Dans sa lettre, mon frère me dit que c'est mon père qui a choisi Carlisle, et il me dit aussi qu'il viens de le découvrir. Cependant vous me dîtes qu'il vous écrit depuis longtemps.

- Et bien… tout ceci est vrai, me sourit Esmée. Carlisle a connu ton père il y a très longtemps. Ton frère était un tout jeune vampire, si je puis dire cela. Les années ont passées, Carlisle et ton père son toujours restés en contact. Puis tu es née. Et tes parents ont disparus. Ton frère a pris le relais de ton père. Je crois que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier. Tu sais ce n'étais pas facile pour lui d'élever un enfant, tout vampire qu'il soit, et justement parce qu'il est un vampire.

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit… N'empêche que cela me fait franchement bizarre de me dire que vous avez probablement connus mon frère plus que moi.

Je m'interrompais. Ces révélations m'avais troublées. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

- Puis-je me retirer, demandais-je.

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

Profitant de mon départ, Nessie voulais à nouveau s'esquiver, mais Edouard la retint car disait-il, ils devaient avoir une discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Je montais dans ce qui étais à présent ma chambre. Là, je cherchais mon livre et mon lecteur MP3. Alors que je fouillais au fond, je touchais un tissus que je ne reconnaissais pas, pour n'avoir rien mis de la sorte dans le sac.

Je tirais dessus et me retrouvais avec un t-shirt ne m'appartiens pas, mais dont je reconnu le propriétaire. Des larmes se mirent à couler et ma vue fut brouillée, comme si j'avais eu du shampoing dans les yeux. Je tâtonnais pour trouver la serviette dont je m'étais servis tout à l'heure et m'essuyais le visage. Encore une fois, il y avais du sang. Ça allais commencer à être gênant. Je pris une grande respiration et me forçais à me calmer. Mon frère avait été bien inspiré de m'envoyer dans un clan, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une famille de vampire.

Lorsque je fut calmée, mon regard se posa sur billet qui dépassais du t-shirt que j'avais dû poser. C'était un mot de Nikola.

"Mon Amour,

Je n'ai rien d'autre à te laisse, alors je me permet de glisser mon t-shirt dans ton sac. Ainsi, où que tu ailles, tu aura toujours un petit bout de moi avec toi.

Tu n'es pas encore parti, mais tu me manques déjà.

Reviens-moi vite. Je t'aime.

Nikola."

Je serrais le vêtement et le papier contre mon cœur et me concentrai très fort pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Je pensais à nous et les souvenirs de la veille de mon départ me revinrent en mémoire.

- O -

J'étais entrain de préparer mes malles. Je pleurais, je n'avais aucune envi de partir, même s'il le fallait. Je repensais aux paroles de mon frère. Dans la journée nous avions eu une énième dispute, et le soir il m'annonçais qu'il m'envoyais dans un couvent. Quelle idée, se croyait-il au Moyen-Âge ? Je n'avais jamais été élevée dans la religion, bien que la théologie avait été une de mes matières d'étude. Jusque là j'avais plutôt été libre de mes mouvement, à plus ou moins grande échelle. Et maintenant, il m'envoyais dans un couvent. Il savais que je voulais aller faire des études et il m'envoyais dans un couvent. Je croyais devenir folle. Je pensais un instant à m'enfuir, mais pour aller où et comment ? J'avais bien ma voiture, et un peu d'économies, mais pas suffisamment pour vivre, et puis s'il le voulais il pouvais me retrouver en deux en trois mouvement.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Nik s'approcher de moi. Je lui tournais le dos et il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu t'es disputée avec ton frère ? deux fois dans une journée, vous battez votre record.

Je hochais la tête négativement.

- Avec Dan ou Mayra, alors ?

A nouveau, je hochais la tête de manière négative.

- Et bien, explique-moi, tu m'inquiètes.

- Je m'en vais…

- Comment ça tu t'en vas ? me demanda-t-il interdit. Tu as décidé de fuguer, encore ?

- Non… c'est mon frère… il a décidé de m'envoyer dans un couvent...

- Un couvent ? C'est un peu passé de mode, non ?

- Il dit que là où je vais aller sera le seul endroit où je serais en sécurité, et où l'envi de…. Faire des bêtises me passerais…

- Ah… Radu…, m'enfin il faut dire que tu pousses un peu loin parfois.

Je ne relevais pas la pique, je savais qu'il avait raison.

- Oui. Je lui ai dit que s'il me laissais rester, je me conformerais à toutes ses règles, mais il m'a juste répondu que c'est non négociable.

Je m'étais remise à pleurer et il me pris dans ses bras.. Puis il leva son visage vers le sien. Il essuya mes larme du bout de ses doigts et embrassa mes lèvres, tout d'abord doucement, presque chastement. Je m'accrochais à lui, j'avais besoin de sa chaleur. Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise et son t-shirt, caressais la peau douce de son dos. Je lui rendit son baiser avec plus d'empressement, avec avidité et désir.

Il me repoussa doucement et plongea son regard bleu dans le mien :

- Myna... Je… Tu es sûre que tu veux nous entraîner sur ce chemin là…

- Oui, montre-moi, lui répondis-je en rougissant.

Il savais que c'était ma première, je savais que lui ne les comptais plus. Il me souleva dans ses bras puissants et m'emporta jusqu'au lit. Il m'y allongea et s'installa près de moi. Ses mains caressaient mon corps par-dessus mes vêtements. Puis elles passèrent sous mon pull. Il le fit passer par-dessus ma tête. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et il se mit à embrasser ma mâchoire, puis il descendit lentement dans mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Ses mains continuaient à caresser mon corps tout en descendant elle aussi. Elles furent bloquées par la ceinture de mon pantalon, qu'il se fit un devoir de me retirer. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je rougis à nouveau, mes joues me brûlaient. Je tentais de me cacher de mes bras. Il les repoussa :

- Ne te cache jamais, tu es magnifique.

Je fermais les yeux. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait retiré son haut. Encore une fois, je fut ébloui par sa musculature. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient dessinés à la perfection. Le haut de son corps formais un V.

Je m'asseyais à nouveau et me collais à lui tout en l'embrassant. Ses doigts agiles en profitèrent pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Ses baisers reprirent leur course folle, là où ils l'avaient arrêté, me faisant pencher la tête en arrière, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre en évidence ma poitrine.

Ses mains se mirent à la caresser, me faisant monter de petits frissons. Il pris l'un de mes seins en coupe et sa bouche se mis à le torturer. Sa langue s'entourait autour de mon téton, il le suçais, le mordillait, le léchais. Je ne pu réprimer un gémissement de contrariété lorsqu'il le laissa, mais je fut très vite rassurée, quand je senti qu'il s'attaquait à l'autre.

Il me rallongea, tandis que sa bouche continuais son manège, ses mains descendaient inexorablement vers le bas de mon ventre. Lorsque l'élastique de mon boxer arrêta leur chute, il me souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

- Oui…

Ce fut la seule chose que je réussi à soupirer. Lentement, il fit glisser le boxer le long de mes cuisses, accompagnant la descente de tendre baisers. Puis, il remonta tout aussi lentement, tandis que ses mains s'attardèrent sur mon entrejambe. Au premier abord je sursautais, mais il me murmura de me tenir tranquille, qu'il ne me ferais pas de mal et que je devais juste apprécier le moment.

Je fit comme il me dit et fut submergée par des vagues de plaisir. Ses doigts titillaient mon clitoris. Mes jambes s'écartèrent malgré moi pour lui laisser le champs libre.

Mes yeux s'étaient encore fermés, et j'avais vraiment très chaud aux joues.

Lorsqu'il senti que je fut prête, il passa au dessus de moi, et enfila un préservatif. Il présenta son sexe en érection à l'entrée de mon vagin. Mes jambes vinrent trouver leur place autour de sa taille.

Tout doucement, il me pénétra. Par petit à coups, laissant le temps à mon corps de s'adapter. Lorsqu'il senti le barrage de mon hymen, il insista et sentîmes la barrière s'effacer. Aussitôt, il me demanda si cela allais. Je n'avais pas eu mal. Rien du tout.

Alors il continua ses vas et viens lentement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes le paroxysme du plaisir. Je ne pu réfréner mes gémissement, qu'il atténua de ses baisers.

Il retomba sur mon corps. Il voulu se lever, disant qu'il devais être trop lourd, mais je le retint un long, j'aimais cette sensation. Il finit tout de même par se relever, et s'allongea près de moi.

Je me levais alors et me dirigeais ver la salle de bains

- Tu t'en vas ? me demanda Nik d'un air déçu.

- Non je vais juste prendre une douche, je n'en aurais pas le courage demain matin.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et fit couler l'eau. Lorsqu'elle fut chaude, je m'installais sous la cascade fumante, et la laissais détendre mes muscles. Soudain je réalisais qu'à aucun moment ma porte n'avait été fermée à clé et que mon frère ou bien ses parents auraient pu nous surprendre. Je souris en rougissant et en me disant que je jeu en avais valu la chandelle.

Lorsque je fut savonnée et rincée, j'enfilais un t-shirt et un boxer, sans prendre la peine de me sécher. Je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux en une natte serrée. Puis enfin me brossais les dents, histoire de.

Au moment de sortir, j'eus un instant d'hésitation, et s'il n'était plus là ? Si je l'avais déçu ? Je soufflais un grand coup et sorti.

Il étais là. Ouf !

Il avais renfiler son boxer et m'attendais. Je me lovais contre lui.

- Merci… lui murmurais-je.

- Merci à toi… Mais je te promet de te faire découvrir d'autres choses.

Je voulu répliquer qu'il ne fallait pas promettre, mais Morphée fut la plus forte et m'emporta dans un sommeil sans songes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

- Papa, maman ! Venez vite

A ce cri, je me réveillais en sursaut. C'était Nessie ! Que ce passait-il donc ?

Je me mis assis sur mon lit. Esmée s'asseya près de moi et passa une serviette éponge mouillée sur mon visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu as pleuré, ma chérie… Tu dormais, mais tu as pleuré.

Je regardais autour de moi. Tous me regardais d'un air affligé. Je baissais les yeux gênée. Et c'est là que je remarquais la raison de leur affliction. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur moi, sur les draps…

- Oh… Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, me dit Esmée. Emmett et Rosalie ont fait pire avec mes draps.

Elle regarda les deux intéressés qui s'étaient noyés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils se souriaient d'un air coquin.

- N'y pensez pas, tout les deux, fit à nouveau Esmée. Ou je vous promet que même la toile de jute vous paraîtra le plus fin des tissus.

- Bien M'dame…

- Pardon Esmée…

- Bien, je préfère cela. Maintenant, descendez tous, votre père va bientôt rentrer, nous avons à vous parler.

Tous sortirent. Esmée se dirigea vers le dressing à vitesse humaine et y choisit de nouveaux vêtements, elle me proposa de me changer dans la salle de bain, puis me recommanda de les rejoindre en bas.

Aussitôt je m'exécutais. Et lorsque je sortais, je remarquais que le lit avait été changé. Le t-shirt de Nik soigneusement plié et posé sur l'un de mes oreillers, heureusement il avait été épargné. Je le pris dans mes bras et respirais son odeur un instant. Je le reposais et descendit dans le salon.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, tous étaient assis sur le canapé face à Carlisle qui étais assis dans un fauteuil, Esmée debout près de lui.

Nessie me tendis la main, et je m'assis près d'elle.

- Très jolie, me souffla Alice.

- Merci.

Le silence se fit :

- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là. Il y a eu un petit changement.

- De quel genre ? Demanda Jasper

- Le lycée de Brighton a instauré le port de l'uniforme à compter de la rentrée prochaine.

- De quoi ? Hein ? Non, c'est pas possible, s'exclama Emmett d'un air horrifié.

- Je crains que si mon fils, répondit Carlisle avec un sourire à la réaction de son fils. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Emmett grogna à cette annonce. Carlisle fit comme s'il n'avais rien entendu.

- Ils ont également décidés de créer des classes non mixte. Donc nous vous avons réparti. Jacob, Jasper et Emmett vous serez ensemble. Alice et Rosalie, pareil. Vous serez tous en terminale. Myna et Nessie, vous serez en première….

- Mais… et papa et maman… interrompis Nessie, vous ferez quoi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux interpellés.

- C'est vrai ça ? Commenta Emmett. Comment ça se fait que Carlisle ne vous a pas mentionnés ?

Ce dernier répondis pour eux :

- Nessie leur ressemble vraiment trop. Ils feront leur rentré à la faculté dans un mois.

- Bien, vous savez tout, conclue Esmée. Vos uniformes sont dans vos dressing. Je vous veux tous en bas, en uniforme demain matin à huit heures. Maintenant, Rosalie et Emmett, partez chasser…

- Maman… l'interrompis Nessie en regardant ses parents, vous aviez promis que je pourrais les accompagner…

- Renesmée, grogna Edouard.

Bella posa son bras sur celui de son époux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'autoriser la jeune fille à sortir. Elle leur recommanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard, mais Nessie ne l'écoutais déjà plus et se précipitais vers la baie vitrée, entraînant Jacob dans son sillage.

- Myna viens manger ma chérie.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim

- Il faut pourtant que tu mange…

- Mais…

- Myna vas manger ! Carlisle n'avais pas levé la voix, mais son ordre était sans appel.

- Bien parrain, pardon Esmée.

Je baissais la tête vaincu. Carlisle hocha la tête et je suivi Esmée dans la cuisine. Elle me fit signe de m'installer sur l'un des hauts siège du bar.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te gaver, me dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai fait de la soupe, tu en veux un peu ?

J'acquiesçais et elle me servis une assiette avec un morceau de pain, puis elle me laissa manger tranquillement. La soupe était bien chaude, et je tournais ma cuillère distraitement en attendant qu'elle refroidisse.

- O -

J'étais installée dans le canapé avec un livre, Esmée avait posé une couverture sur mes genoux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'Emmett entra en compagnie d'un loup gigantesque surmonté par une Nessie installée en amazone. Cette dernière riais tellement qu'elle devais s'agripper aux poils pour ne pas tomber.

Je me levais. J'étais éberluée. Qu'était cette créature ?

A peine avais-je pensé cela que le loup me regarda en penchant la tête. Il semblais avoir entendu mes pensées. Je secouais la tête. Impossible.

- Jacob, veux-tu passer à côté et t'habiller. Je t'ai préparé à dîner…

Le loup ? Jacob ? Je ne comprenais pas tout. Le loup se mit à avancer vers la pièce indiquée par Esmée. Il fut arrêté par Rosalie qui venais de faire son entrée.

- Minute jeune fille. Je ne crois pas que Jacob ai besoin de toi, là où il va…

- Ah oui… Merci tante Rosalie… fit la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Jacob se baissa et Nessie sauta de son dos avec légèreté. Puis tandis que le loup disparaissait dans l'autre pièce, Renesmée se précipita sur le canapé où ses parents s'étaient installés à leur tour. Elle s'installa entre eux, et se mit à leur raconter leur chasse avec entrain. Emmett et Jacob, à qui Esmée avait servis une énorme assiette de nourriture, ponctuaient son récit de petites anecdotes.

Jacob s'étais installé à terre près de Nessie. Il lui proposais de la nourriture, qu'elle refusait systématiquement. Carlisle étais dans son fauteuil, Esmée sur ses genoux. Jasper et Alice, assis eux aussi par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Emmett s'était assis près de Bella et la taquinais tenant Rosalie par la taille. Cette dernière s'était installée sur l'accoudoir du canapé. A les voir ainsi, j'avais l'impression de voir un tableau de Norman Rockwell.

Je m'éclipsais alors discrètement et montais dans ma chambre. J'étais fatiguée, malgré le fait que j'avais dormi une grande partie de la journée. J'ouvris mon dressing et trouvais plusieurs housses blanches. J'étais persuadée qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas là ce matin. A l'intérieur, mon uniforme, à ma taille. Il se composais d'une jupe plissée, bleu marine, qui lorsque je la posais contre moi, me montrais que qu'elle arrivais au-dessous du genou. Un chemisier blanc, une cravate or et bleu marine, et un blaser. Il y avais également des grandes chaussettes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il y avait divers autres accessoires : Des socquettes, un béret bleu marine, une écharpe assortie à la cravate, et une paire de gants gris. Lorsque j'ouvris la boite à chaussure, j'y vis une paire de chaussures fermées. J'avais craint des escarpins à talons hauts.

Sur le bureau étaient placées mes affaires scolaires afin que je puisse commencer l'année scolaire.

Je souris en commençant à me déshabiller. J'enfilais le t-shirt de Nick. Puis je me glissais dans mes draps nouvellement changés.

Une nouvelle vie était vraiment entrain de commencer. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir profondément.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

- Allez, réveilles-toi !

Je grognais en me réveillant. J'avais reconnu la voix d'Alice, mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Quelle heure ?

- Il est sept heures trente. Allez marmotte lèves-toi…

Je grognais à nouveau et me tournais de l'autre côté et me remis en boule avec la ferme intention de me rendormir.

- Myna Elena Drakul ! Fit la voix de mon parrain qui étais entré dans la chambre.

Houlà… Mon nom prononcé en entier… ça ne rigolais pas.

- Tu vas te lever, prendre une douche, t'habiller et descendre déjeuner. Et au trot, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à me répéter.

Je voulu répondre, mais tous les deux étaient déjà sortis. Je fis donc ce qui m'étais demandé, puis attrapais mon sac à dos avant de descendre. Tout le monde était là. Je regardais l'horloge du salon : huit heures.

Ce que je vis alors que je regardais autour de moi, me fit sourire. Alice gambadais dans le salon en faisant tournoyer sa jupe. Jasper l'observais amoureusement, se tenant digne et droit, fièrement dans son uniforme. Jacob et Emmett n'étaient pas très à l'aise tandis que Rosalie tournais autour de ce dernier dans le seul but de l'aguicher.

N'y tenant plus, il la plaqua contre un mur, le lézardant au passage, et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Un toussotement de Carlisle les fit sortir de leur bulle et je me mis à rire, suivi par Renesmée.

- Tu as intérêt à réparer cette lézarde Emmett Mc Carty Cullen !

- Mais, Esmée, c'est elle qui…

- Je m'occuperais de Rosalie aussi. Je veux que tu répares cela ce soir, dès ton retour.

Esmée se tourna vers nous tous.

- Nessie, Myna, Jacob, venez déjeuner. Ensuite, je ne veux plus voir personne aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à ce soir.

Nous nous exécutâmes. Nessie ne rechigna pas devant son petit déjeuner. Elle savait que ce n'étais pas le moment. Dès que nous eûmes terminé, Esmée nous mis tous dehors.

Avant que nous ne montâmes en voiture, Bella et Edward embrassèrent leur fille. Je suis sûre que si Bella avait pu pleurer, elle aurait versé sa petite larme. Carlisle nous embrassa sur le front et nous remis entre les mains de nos aînés en leur recommandant de prendre soin de nous.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'école, nos véhicules ne passèrent pas inaperçus, ni les personnes qui en sortirent. Jacob, Nessie et Emmett (ce dernier debout à l'arrière de son 4X4), et Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et moi sortant de la BMW rouge de Rosalie.

Aussitôt, les trois couples se reformèrent, mais une voix retentit derrière nous :

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, un peu de tenue. Un mètre minimum…

Rosalie se retourna en grognant, prête à bondir sur l'homme, mais Emmett la retint. Cela s'était passé si vite, que les yeux inexpérimentés ne remarquèrent rien. Nessie en profita pour m'expliquer que l'homme étais le nouveau proviseur. Carlisle lui avait expliqué qu'il avais dirigé les plus grands lycées privés.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat. Lorsque la vieille dame derrière son comptoir nous vis, elle eu un regard étonné, mais elle se repris.

- Ah les Cullen – Hall. Monsieur Black. Vous m'emmenez Mesdemoiselles Masen. Bienvenu dans notre école toutes les deux. Voici vos emplois du temps à tous, un plan de l'école , et vos nouveaux numéros de casiers.

Elle nous tendis les documents. Elle nous précisa que les différents clubs allaient ouvrir leurs sélections la semaine suivante. Nous remerciâmes et sortîmes.

La cloche se mis à résonner. Tous nous laissèrent devant notre classe de littérature, et nous recommandèrent d'être sage et discrète, puis ils se dispersèrent en deux groupes.

J'étais curieuse. J'observais tout autour de moi. Les élèves qui nous regardaient, le professeur faisant l'appel, puis nous rappelant quelques points de règlement, dont nous avait fait part Carlisle. Enfin, le cours commença.

Le professeur nous distribua le premier livre que nous allions étudier. Claude Gueux de Victor Hugo. Je souris intérieurement, je l'avais déjà étudié avec mon précepteur. Comme pour me répondre, le professeur annonça que ceux qui possédaient le livre, pouvaient apporter le leur. Nessie et moi nous regardâmes. Elle aussi le possédais, enfin plutôt sa mère. Son père aussi, mais dans son cas c'était une œuvre originale, et nous doutions qu'il accepte qu'elle l'emporte à l'école. Le professeur ajouta que dans ce cas là, il fallait penser à lui rendre les exemplaires à la fin du cours.

Le cours dura toute la matinée. Au début je suivais religieusement, mais très vite je me lassais. Ce professeur m'endormais encore plus que mon dernier précepteur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Nessie et moi poussâmes un Ouf de soulagement, et rejoignîmes le reste de la famille à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Le proviseur observait les élèves et leur tenue. Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis tendirent leur bras à leur douce respective, d'une manière très dix neuf cent et très distinguée. Jacob les imita et Nessie pris à son tour son bras. Elle me tendit la main, puis nous entrâmes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la rampe de service où nous primes chacun quelque chose de différent. Les trois quart allaient finir dans l'estomac de Jacob.

Les filles observaient et commentaient les différents groupes qui s'offraient à notre vue. Elles m'indiquèrent le clan des sportifs avec leur blousons à l'effigie de l'école, entourés des pom-pom girl en jupette. Alice nous expliqua qu'ils avaient obtenus une dérogation car ils représentaient l'image de l'école. Ben voyons. Il y avait le clan des gothiques, qui se démarquaient par un bracelet ou autres objet du même acabit. Le clan des matheux, le nez dans leur bouquins…

Mais très vite, l'attention de Rosalie et Alice revint sur les pompom girl, nous entendions leurs commentaires sur nous. Et sur une autre fille que nous ne pouvions identifier.

Puis soudain, nous vîmes fuser de la nourriture vers une table isolée. Une fille brune, portant deux mèches roses s'y tenait, seule, le nez plongé dans un livre. L'aliment arriva sur sa tête. Tout d'abord, elle ne réagit pas, cherchant d'où provenais l'attaque. La salle était stupéfaite, sauf la table des sportifs/pompom girl qui pleuraient tellement ils riaient et s'esclaffaient.

J'eus envi de me lever, mais Nessie m'attrapa par le bras et sa voix résonna dans ma tête :

- Je sais c'est rageant, mais nous ne devons pas intervenir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous faire remarquer.

Je me rencognais dans mon siège et regardais la fille sortir la tête haute sous les quolibets des autres élèves. Ma colère était forte, mais je sentais les ondes de calme que Jasper nous envoyais, ou en tout cas qu'il essayais de nous faire passer.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Jacob sorti à vitesse surhumaine.

- Il n'a pas réussi à se calmer ses nerfs, il est parti se planquer pour se transformer, fit Nessie.

Je ne répondais pas, mais j'étais dans le même état que lui. Je me levais plus doucement et allais rendre mon plateau.

Lorsque je sorti, l'odeur m'assaillit de plein fouet. Je ne l'avais jamais senti à ce point là. J'y étais sensible, mais pas ainsi. Je la connaissait, l'odeur du sang. Son goût de métal cuivré monta dans ma bouche. Je la suivais. J'aurais dû appeler quelqu'un mais je n'étais plus en mode réflexion, mais en mode instinct. Elle me mena à la porte des toilettes des filles.

J'entrais et restais un instant pétrifiée. La fille aux mèches rose étais là. Elle étais assise sous un lavabo. Ses bras le long du corps, les poignets ouverts. Une lame de rasoir gisais près d'elle.

Je tentais d'appeler au-secours, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma tête. Aucun son ne sorti. Je me précipitais sur elle. Je déchirais ma chemise et fit deux gârots autour des poignets de la fille. Je lui parlais, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux, de rester avec moi.

- Myna !

Je sursautais. Alice se tenais contre la porte, la main sur son nez et sa bouche, dans une tentative désespérée de résister.

- Alice, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- Non… pas l'infir… réussi à articuler la fille.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice. Cette dernière sorti son portable.

- Carlisle, nous avons un problème à l'école, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite.

Un moment de silence, et elle raccrocha.

Malgré sa répulsion, Alice m'aida à soulever la fille. Elle me paru légère comme une plume. Alice devait soutenir tout son poids. Nous passâmes chacune un bras par-dessus nos épaules, faisant attention de ne pas tirer sur les garots improvisés qui étaient déjà pas mal imbibés.

Nous sortîmes. Il n'y avais personne alentour, si ce n'est le reste de la famille Cullen et Jacob, trempé jusqu'aux os, qui me regardais avec un drôle d'air. Il pleuvais, et les étudiants préféraient resté à l'abri du réfectoire.

- Jacob, dit Alice. Prend là, je ne pourrais par résister indéfiniment.

Jacob s'exécuta et pendant ce temps, elle réclama les clés de la voiture d'Emmett. Je couvrais la fille de mon blazer pour la protéger un peu de l'humidité ambiante et Alice nous entraîna sur le parking.

Carlisle était déjà là. Il nous regardais d'un air soupçonneux. Je lui expliquais rapidement la situation. Aussitôt il installa la fille à l'arrière du véhicule, et me rendit mon blazer en me recommandant de le fermer, vu l'état de mon chemisier. Enfin il nous ordonna de retourner un cours.

Les autres obéirent immédiatement, mais je restais un moment sous la pluie après que le 4X4 eut disparu. Qui étais cette fille ? Pourquoi se mutiler pour un tel acte, aussi odieux soit-il. Une bouffée de colère monta en moi, surpassée bien vite par une chape de calme. Je me retournais. Jasper se tenais derrière moi. Il me souriais.

- Allez, viens, tu vas être malade, me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. Qu'est ce que tu as comme cours, maintenant ?

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir. J'avais biologie et sport en fin de journée. Jasper me guida jusqu'à ma salle. Nessie m'attendais. Elle m'avais gardé une place. Je m'assis en silence. J'écoutais le prof, mais en réalité mon esprit étais tourné vers la fille. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Au bout d'un long moment Nessie toucha mon bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas, chuchotais-je.

- Tu es sûre ? Toujours par la même voie.

- Je l'ai sentie…

Un toussotement du prof, mais Nessie n'en eu cure.

- Tu as sentie quoi ?

- Le sang, j'ai sentie son sang…

- Et ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé, je présume.

- Non…

Mesdemoiselles Masen, auriez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?

Le prof s'était approché de nous en silence et nous avais fait sursauter. Nous étions dans notre discussion. Nous baissâmes la tête sur nos livres sur les rires de nos condisciples. Au passage nous nous sourîmes cachées derrière nos longs cheveux. Le restant du cours, nous évitâmes de nous parler ouvertement. Nessie grâce à son don, et moi le répondant en griffonnant sur ma feuille. Mais… juste avant la sonnerie.

- J'espère que vous avez tous bien écouté, interro la semaine prochaine.

Je regardais Nessie paniquée, non seulement j'avais discuté un moment avec ma "cousine", mais, en plus, je m'étais laissée emporter par mes pensées. Elle pointa sa tempe du doigt.

- T'inquiète pas, je te donnerais mes notes.

- Merci Nessie… T'es un ange…

- Ouais… Allez viens, on doit aller au gymnase.

Une fois sur place, lorsque nous fûmes changée, le prof nous expliqua qu'il allais nous faire faire un test d'endurance. Tout en nous montrant un espèce de haut parleur, il ajouta que l'appareil allais émettre des BIP, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il nous plaça sur une ligne tracée sur le parquet du gymnase, face à nous, une autre ligne. A chaque bip nous devions toucher l'autre trait.

Je vis Nessie se préparer à courir, comme les autres. Mais je la retint.

- Attend, je connais ça… Mon maître d'arme m'a fait faire ça un jour… Ne te précipite pas, garde tes forces. Suis-moi.

Le premier BIP retentit dans le gymnase et toutes les filles partirent comme des flèches, tandis que nous prenions notre temps. Les autres nous lançaient des quolibets. Mais peu à peu le rythme s'accéléra et très vite les filles commencèrent à abandonner, ne laissant plus que Nessie et moi en lice.

Au bout d'un certain temps je me lassais et m'arrêtais. Nessie fit deux trois tours de plus puis s'arrêta elle aussi.

La cloche retentit et nous filâmes jusqu'aux vestiaires récupérer nos affaires. Les filles devaient tout juste commencer à se doucher que nous étions déjà sur le parking. Les autres nous attendaient.

- Pouah, les filles, vous auriez pu vous doucher… S'écria Emmett.

- Pas envi, je préfère attendre d'être à la maison.

- Pareil, fis-je.

- Et en attendant, vous allez empester toute la voiture ?

- Emmett, mon chou, lui dit Rosalie cajoleuse. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on aille se détendre avant de rentrer ?

- Mmh… c'est très tentant… Mais tu vas laisser quelqu'un conduire ta voiture ?

- Alice est parfaitement capable de ramener ma voiture… n'est-ce pas ALICE ?

Rosalie lança ses clés à Alice qui lui sourit d'un air taquin. Puis nous montâmes tous dans la voiture, tandis que Rose et Emmett disparaissaient dans les bois.

- Moi je vais rentrer directement au Cottage, fit Nessie. Et toi tu devrais monter directement dans ta chambre.

- Pardon ? demandais-je surprise.

Jasper se retourna vers moi et me répondit à sa place :

- Emmett et Rosalie devaient rentrer avec nous. Tel qu'ils sont partis, il ne rentrerons que très tard dans la nuit.

- Et Esmée a horreur qu'on lui désobéisse. D'autant plus lorsqu'on s'attaque à sa déco et sa maison. N'est ce pas Jasper ? Termina Alice en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son mari qui avais pris le volant.

Si Jasper avais pu rougir, il l'aurais fait. A la place, une vague de honte nous submergea fugitivement.

- Allons Jas, calme-toi, cela fait longtemps maintenant, fit Alice en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Alors évite d'en parler Alice.

- Pardonnes-moi mon amour.

Nessie, Jacob et moi nous regardâmes étonnés et curieux, mais aucun de nous ne posâmes la question qui nous brûlais les lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

La porte menant du garage à l'intérieur de la maison était à peine fermée qu'Esmée nous sauta dessus : « Où sont Emmett et Rosalie ? »

Elle semblais en colère. Alice qui avais anticipé la chose, avais demandé à Nessie de lui répondre, espérant que cela apaiserais un peu Esmée.

- Ils sont partis à pied, il n'y avais plus de place en voiture.

- Raison de plus, ils auraient dû arriver en premier.

Elle s'interrompis et nous commencions à nous éparpiller dans le salon lorsqu'elle nous interpella : « Non, non, non. Je ne veux voir personne ce soir. Nessie, ma chérie, tes parents t'attendent au cottage. Les autres vous montez dans vos chambres. Ceux qui doivent aller chasser, vont chasser. Mais je ne veux voir personne tant que mes deux condamnés ne sont pas rentrés. »

Nessie nous embrassa et me fit signe qu'elle allais m'envoyer un SMS et parti en entraînant Jacob. J'allais répliquer que je ne possédais pas de portable, mais Alice me signala qu'il m'attendais sur mon lit. Tandis que nous montions les escaliers, nous entendions Esmée vociférer aux téléphones : « Emmett Mc Carty Cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, je vous interdit de filtrer mes appels et je vous préviens que si vous n'arrivez pas dans l'heure, ça va chauffer pour votre matricule ! »

Nous entendîmes les portables atterrir sur le canapé.

- Jasper Whitlock Cullen, cesse immédiatement de tenter de me calmer, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que ton frère et ta sœur…

Lui et moi sursautâmes, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Bien Madame, Désolé Madame…

A ces mots, nous nous éparpillâmes comme une volée d'oiseaux.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je remarquais tout de suite, la boite posée sur mon lit. Le portable dont Alice m'avais part. Un mot étais collée dessus.

"Pour rester joignable, comme tous les membres de la famille.

Carlisle

P.S : Déjà chargé et numéros enregistrés. Nessie."

Je l'allumais. Un message de Nessie m'attendais déjà : « Alors, il se passe quoi ? »

Je souris, puis lui racontais tout en détail. Puis je lui demandais si avec ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvais pas entendre.

Quelques secondes d'attente et BIP BIP : « C'est trop drôle, j'aurais aimé voir ça… »

BIP BIP : « A cette distance, il faut que je me concentre vraiment fort, et j'ai la flemme »

BIP BIP : « Au fait, préviens-moi quand Rose et Em' seront rentrés. Je veux tout savoir »

Quelques secondes, BIP BIP : « Je te laisse, mon père viens de râler pour que je fasse mes devoirs »

Je souris à nouveau et me préparais à me doucher. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. En en sortant, j'enfilais un bas de jogging, un débardeur et un gilet ainsi que de grosses chaussettes. Encore un cadeau de Bella. J'appréciais.

Enfin, je m'installais à mon tour pour mes devoirs. En une heure, j'avais fini mes devoirs de littérature. Et dire que d'habitude, il me fallais l'équivalent d'une après midi. Je me giflais intérieurement de ne pas avoir suivi durant le cours de biologie.

J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit, pour lire, lorsqu'un cris retentit dans le couloir.

- Hiiii, ça va être génial, fit la voix d'Alice

- Alice, calmes-toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu énerves encore plus Esmée.

Je tirais le rideau et allais demander ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- C'est…

- Bella, la traîtresse. Elle va me le payer, fit Alice avec un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Jasper Inquiet.

- Il vas y avoir un bal…

- Oui comme tous les ans…

- Non Jasp, un de plus… Elles veulent faire un bal de noël. Et je veux en être, j'ai déjà tout un tas d'idée…

- Alice, pour en être, il faut que tu fasses parti du comité des élèves, et…

- Erreur, mon Amour.

- Comment ça ?

- Dans ce lycée, c'est les pompom girls qui s'en occupent, et je vais passer les sélections.

- Bien que ça me tenterais de te voir en petite jupette rouge et or, je doute que ce soit…

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je gère…

Elle embrassa son mari avec fougue et me regarda en souriant :

- Tu veux en être ?

- Euh… Non merci… pas vraiment…

- Ok, je demanderais à Rose et Nessie.

Elle sauta sur le dos de Jasper, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Et aussitôt ils disparurent par une baie vitrée en direction de la forêt. Je souris, Alice étais vraiment incroyable.

J'allais retourner dans ma chambre, quand Carlisle passa dans le couloir. Un trait d'inquiétude barrais son front. Je l'interpellais et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit, tendis que lui prenais place sur ma chaise de bureau. Je le regardais croiser les jambes, et poser les mains sur ses genoux, prenant ainsi une posture on ne peux plus humaine.

- Comment va la fille ?

- Kaïla. Elle s'appelle Kaïla Doe. Tu lui a sauvé la vie, pour cette fois…

- Cette fois ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tente d'intenter à sa vie. J'ai découvert d'autres cicatrices sur ses bras. Je l'ai placée sous sédatif, pour cette nuit.

Je restais silencieuse.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- Oui… Je… Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai senti son sang…

- C'est normal, tu l'as secouru…

- Non… avant… Je l'ai senti avant. C'est ça qui m'a guidé vers elle.

- Je vois… Et dans quel état émotionnel te trouvais-tu ?

- Je… J'étais en colère…

- Hmm… émotion forte… Comme pour tes larmes… Bon, il va falloir que l'on surveille cela…

Après un instant, je regardais Carlisle.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Mircea a écrit ?

- Non malheureusement, mais en même temps, cela ne fait que deux jours que tu es là… En parlant de cela, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien… Tout le monde est gentil, et je m'entend très bien avec Nessie.

- Et le lycée ?

- A la fois intéressant et ennuyeux…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est un nouvel univers, mais à la fois je… ce sont des choses que j'ai déjà vu…

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

Il se leva et m'embrassa sur le front : « tu verras, tout ira bien… ne t'en fait pas… »

Je lui répondais par l'affirmative et il se retira, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je mis mon casque sur mes oreilles et pensais à Kaïla. Pourquoi se mutilait-elle ? Pourquoi vouloir se tuer ?

BIP BIP : « Maman veut savoir si tu veux venir dîner à la maison »

J'en avais bien envie, l'ambiance était un peu lourde. Quoique pour une fois que je n'en étais pas fautive. Je me levais et allais toquer à la porte du bureau de mon parrain. Il étais en compagnie d'Esmée. Cette dernière avais l'air vraiment fâchée et j'hésitais. Je m'excusais et il me demandèrent ce que je souhaitais. Je leur expliquais l'invitation. Esmée me souris et me donna l'autorisation.

J'attrapais mon portable et répondais à l'invitation. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Bella entra. Esmée et Calisle descendirent pour l'accueillir et lui recommandèrent de ne pas me renvoyer trop tard.

Je suivi Bella dans le jardin, et nous suivîmes un chemin jusqu'au fond du terrain. Là se trouvais un petit cottage. Voyant mon étonnement, elle m'expliqua qu'Esmée leur en avait construit un sur toutes les propriétés que les Cullen possédaient, afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité que dans la maison la grande maison familiale.

L'intérieur était simple et cosy. Une cheminée trônais contre l'un des murs du salon. Un feu y ronflait comme pour chasser l'humidité ambiante extérieur.

Une bonne odeur de nourriture flottais à l'intérieur, je cherchais à identifier de quoi il pouvais bien s'agir.

- Lasagnes, me dit Edouard. Bella a fait des lasagnes pour le dîner.

Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé, en compagnie de sa fille et de Jacob. Nessie arborais un petit air contrit. Son père m'invita à m'asseoir, il avait à nous parler disait-il. Je m'approchais et m'installais près de Nessie.

- J'ai su que vous vous étiez fait remarquer aujourd'hui en cours de biologie.

Je répondais pas l'affirmative. Par expérience je savais qu'il valais mieux ne pas mentir à un vampire, encore moins quand il était le représentant de l'autorité, et télépathe de surcroît.

- Pour cette fois, je n'en parlerais pas à Carlisle. Mais croyez-moi, que si vous vous faîtes encore remarquer, vous aurez affaire à moi. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

- Oui, Papa.

- Oui… soufflais-je.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Nessie, tu n'oublieras pas de donner tes notes à Myna.

Cette dernière acquiesça. La tension était retombée d'un coup, et Bella nous posa des questions sur notre journée. Lorsque le four sonna, nous passâmes à table. J'adorais les lasagnes, c'était la première fois que j'en mangeais. Ayant eu une cuisinière tzigane, ce n'étais pas le genre de plat qu'elle me préparais. Nessie, elle ne fit pas de manières, elle savait que ce n'étais pas le moment. Quand à Jacob, il dévora tout le plat, moins nos deux parts. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Soudain, Edouard nous arrêta : « Myna, Jacob, vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Rose et Emmett sont en chemin, et je ne veux pas que vous rentriez au mauvais moment. »

Nous nous levâmes et saluâmes. Puis nous rentrâmes vite à la villa. Esmée nous accueillit et nous demanda si nous nous étions bien amusés. Elle demanda même à Jacob s'il voulais encore quelques chose. Proposition qu'il refusa. Elle s'inquiéta pour son état de santé.

- Euh… non, non, ça va… j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

- Oh, bien, bonne soirée. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard

Nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et nous montâmes. Avant de nous séparer il me dit :

- Bien que d'entendre Blondie se prendre un gueulante m'enchante, je ne tiens pas trop à rester dans les parages.

- Attend ! m'écriais-je. J'ai une question à te poser.

- Je m'y attendais, me répondit-il. Je pensais que tu le ferais avant.

- C'est que j'ai pensé en parlé à Carlisle avant, mais j'ai fini par mes dire qu'il valais mieux voir avec toi avant.

- Bien, tu veux savoir, si je t'ai entendu les fois où j'étais transformé ?

- Oui.

- Et bien c'est exact. Je ne peux pas te dire comment cela se fait. Il faudrait que je vois avec les anciens. Dis-moi, est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé ?

Je lui racontais l'épisode du loup et il en fut très touché car comme chacun sait, pour sa tribu, le loup est un animal sacré. Je lui racontais également que la légende voulais que mon père ai la capacité de se transformer en loup, et de communiquer avec eux. Bien que je n'en avais rien lu dans les carnets de mon père.

- Pour la transformation j'en doute, mais pour la communication pourquoi pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais devoir me renseigner.

- D'accord, merci…

- Par contre, si c'est réellement un don que tu as , et même sans cela, nous devons en parler avec Carlisle, car il va falloir que tu le maîtrise , sinon tu vas nous mettre la pagaille. J'ai déjà eu du mal à empêcher mon bêta de débarquer aujourd'hui.

- Oh pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était comme… Instinctif…

- Ne t'inquiète pas on va t'apprendre à le maîtriser.

- D'accord… Merci et encore désolée…

BIP BIP

BIP BIP

Nous regardâmes nos portables. Nessie. Elle voulais savoir si nos deux amis étaient déjà arrivés. J'allais lui répondre que non lorsque nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée se refermer, et la voix d'Esmée retentir.

- Où étiez vous passés ? Cela fait plus de cinq heures que votre frère et votre sœur sont rentrés.

- Mais tu nous a dit que nous réparerions dès notre retour, retentit la voix d'Emmett. OUCH… mais Rose…

- Pardonne-nous Esmée, mais il n'y avais plus de place dans la voiture. Et… Nous avons décidé d'aller chasser.

- D'aller chasser ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

La voix d'Esmée était calme. Jacob me fit signe que ce n'étais pas bon.

- Eh bien puisque vous ne pouvez pas retenir vos pulsions, je vais vous apprendre.

- Mais…

- Silence ! Interdiction de vous trouver à moins d'un mètre tous les deux. Vous rentrez directement après l'école, voiture ou pas voiture. Pour la chasse, vous irez séparément. Est-ce que j'ai été bien claire ?

- Oui M'dame.

- Oui Esmée.

- Et pour vous occuper l'esprit, je vous ai trouvé une tonne d'occupation. Toi Emmett, tu vas commencer par réparer la fissure, et toi Rosalie, tu vas venir avec moi, on a du rangement à faire. Oh et inutile de vous dépêcher, j'ai plein d'autres idées.

- Et… ça va durer combien… jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez à vous conduire de manière moins puérile. Maintenant au travail. Emmett, inutile de te dire quoi faire…

- Non… Esmée…

Nous rentrâmes chacun dans nos chambres. Jacob, malgré son contentement d'avoir entendu son éternelle ennemie se faire enguirlandée, était désolé pour Rosalie et surtout Emmett, il ne savait que trop ce que c'était d'être si prêt de celle qu'on aime, mais que celle-ci était intouchable.

Je me changeais et me couchais dans mon lit après m'être brossé les dents. J'envoyais un compte rendu des évènements à Nessie, et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit.

Ainsi s'acheva le deuxième jour de ma nouvelle vie.


End file.
